


És jött a pók (Előzmények)

by marysidehouse



Series: És jött a pók [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gwen Stacy as Gwen Song - Freeform, tony/gwen
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: A Doktor és River Song lánya, Gwenette Song a Torchwood Háromnál dolgozik mikor baleset éri. Hogy kerül a Bosszúállókhoz és mi köze van Tony Starkhoz?Spoilerek, de azt megígérhetjük, hogy ez egy izgalmas és fordulatos történet kezdete...A cím egy James Patterson könyv címe is.A történet megírásában segít: Mrs. Hemsworth





	1. Előzmények (1. Rész)

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Tudjuk, sok mindent felhasználtunk és sok mindent összemostunk, éppen ezért kérünk benneteket, ne kössetek bele esetleges időrendi sorrendekbe vagy egy-egy szereplő korába.  
> De nyugi, a történet szempontjából minden érthető lesz. Ez egy fanfic (crossover) és tudjuk, hogy nagyon sok esetben nem követtük a Canont se DW esetében se Torchwood se pedig a Marvel univerzum és egyéb más felbukkanó fandomok terén. Persze azért sok mindent megtartunk és igyekszünk a karakterek személyiségét is hozni.  
> Jó olvasást kívánunk!

 

**15 évvel korábban**

***2003. május.17. – Cardiff***

A Torchwood bázison eluralkodott a pokol. Az egész telefonhálózat leblokkolt, ráadásul a bázis lezárta magát biztonsági okokból, így Jack Harkness kapitány és csapata tehetetlenül bent ragadt.

– Próbáltad mobilon? – kérdezte feszülten dr. Owen Harper.

– Az egész telefonhálózat leblokkolt. Melyik szót nem fogtad fel? – kérdezett vissza idegesen dr. Gwenette Song és egy hatalmasat csapott az asztalra, amiből egyenes arányosan következett az, hogy a forró leveses tányérja megbillent és teljes tartalma a fiatal antropológus nő ölébe borult. Gwen hangosan felmordult és azonnal felpattant.

– Átöltözöm... mielőtt még szaga lenne – mondta dühösen majd Jackre nézett. – Addig találj megoldást – mondta és elviharzott a szobájába.

– Ebbe meg mi a fene ütött? – kérdezte Owen mikor a lány már hallótávon kívül ért.

– Honnan tudjam, biztos köze van az Idő Lord genetikájához – vont vállat Jack.

***

Gwen időközben átöltözött és már nyugodtabban tért vissza társaihoz. Eszébe jutott a telefont amit az apja adott neki.

– Tessék – nyújtotta át Jacknek. – Ezzel még az univerzum másik felét is elérheti az ember, még úgyis ha nincs telefonhálózat vagy előfizetés – mondta nevetve.

Jack is elmosolyodott a fiatal Idő Lady zsenialitásán és azonnal tárcsázta a UNIT számát. Jobban szólva a melléket, amivel rögtön el tudta érni dr. Martha Jonest. A fekete doktornő hamarosan válaszolt és meglehetősen örült, hogy hallhatta Jack hangját.

– Oh, figyelj, Jack akkor mindjárt feltörjük a biztonsági lezárásotokat – mondta Martha, és Jack hallotta ahogy a nő utasításokat ad kollégáinak.

– Mit is mondtál, min dolgoztok most? – kérdezte érdeklődve Martha, miután a beosztottjai elkezdték feltörni a Torchwood lezárását.

– Nem mondtam – nevette el magát Jack.

– Nos? – kérdezett vissza Martha.

– Az az új tudományos cég – a Genetec Systems –  kísérleteket végez pókokon. Gén manipulálja őket. Jobban mondva földönkívüli fajokkal keresztezi őket és hibrideket hoz létre. Szerintem elég veszélyes lenne ha azok a pókok kiszabadulnának, így le akarjuk őket állítani – mondta Jack.

– Hm... hibrid alien pókok. Nem is te lennél Jack –  mondta vigyorogva Martha. – Rendben, elvileg feltörtük a kódot, nyomjatok egy entert bármelyik billentyűzeten – utasította a nő. Jack megnyomta a legközelebbi billentyűzetet mire a bejárat kinyílt.

– Egy angyal vagy, Martha Jones – mondta Jack és visszaadta a telefont Gwennek miután lerakta.

– Na végre, látogassuk meg a Genetec Systems-t és derítsük ki, hol tartják azokat az izéket mielőtt késő lenne – mondta Owen, és az orvosi köpenyét gyorsan leváltotta bőrdzsekire.

– Pókokat, Owen, pókoknak hívják őket – mondta vigyorogva Gwen, tudva, hogy dr. Harper jobban félt a pókoktól, mint a tűztől.

***

– Üdvözlöm Önöket nálunk, Mr. Harkness. Mit is mondtak melyik újságnak dolgoznak? – kérdezte gyanakodva a Genetec Systems vezérigazgatója.

– Egy tudományos blogot képviselünk – mondta Jack és átnyújtott egy hamis névjegykártyát amit Gwen készített korábban.

A férfi megforgatta az ujjai között a papírt, majd a laptopjához sétált, hogy rákeressen a blogra. Persze nem aggódtak, mivel Gwen erről is gondoskodott. Egy letisztult, sok követővel rendelkező álblogot hozott létre. Még a leggyanakvóbb embert is megnyugtatta volna.

– Elég szép eredmények. Tudják mit? Jöjjenek, ezt a követőik is imádni fogják – mondta az alacsony, szemüveges, kopaszodó, negyvenes férfi, majd egy laboratóriumi szobába kísérte a Torchwoodot.

– Hadd mutassam be a jövőt, Mr. Harkness – mondta büszkén a férfi és jól lezárt terráriumokhoz vezette őket. Különféle színekben pompázó pókok voltak az üveg mögött.

– Ez egy egyszerű keresztes pók volt, míg nem kereszteztük egy titkos faj vérével. Ezek a pókok különlegesek és sokkal erősebbek, mint bármelyik faj amit eddig ismertünk – mondta a férfi.

Jack és a többiek alaposan szemügyre vették a terráriumokat. Egyedül Owen bámulta ledermedve a legelsőt aminél először megálltak.

– Fantasztikus látvány, igaz? – kérdezte büszkén a vezérigazgató.

– Szerintem a rémes kifejezést kereste – mondta szarkasztikusan Owen, majd elindult volna társai után mikor megbotlott és egyenesen neki esett a terráriumnak ami így a földre zuhant és ripityára tört. A pók pedig - ami a lakója volt - elszabadult és egyenesen Gwen felé tartott. Gwen riadtan a kezéhez kapott mikor érezte, hogy a kék-piros színű pók megmarta. Nem mert semmit sem mondani a társainak, csak rászorította az égető csípésre a tenyerét.

– Maguk vandálok, tűnjenek innen – harsogta a vezérigazgató. Jack a többiekre nézett majd elhagyták a Genetec Systems területét.

– Miért kellett felborítanod azt a terráriumot? – kérdezte Jack idegesen Owent, mikor már az SUV-ban ültek.

– Gondolhatod, hogy nem direkt volt – kiabált vissza Owen.

– Fiúk, elég – csattant fel Gwen. – Nézzétek – mutatta a kezét Jacknek.

– Megmart az a dög? – kérdezte riadtan Owen, és próbált az útra és a fiatal Idő Lady kezére egyszerre összpontosítani.

– Csak egy apró csípés, de éget és nagyon furcsán érzem magam – mondta a tizennyolc éves lány.

– Owen, ha visszaértünk a bázisra vizsgáld meg Gwent. Én felhívom a UNIT-ot. Eleget láttunk. Ők a fegyvereseikkel végleg becsukathatják ezt a helyet – mondta Jack és érezhető volt az aggodalma Gwen iránt, hiszen minden ügyet egyedül szeretett megoldani.

Nem szerette ha belekontárkodik a UNIT vagy bármelyik másik hírszerzés a Torchwood dolgaiba, de Gwen az unokahúga volt, még ha nem is vér szerint, a Doctor pedig az egyik legjobb barátja és félt, hogy cserbenhagyta. Félt, hogy haragudni fog rá amiért nem tudott kellőképpen vigyázni a lányára.

***

– A csípés helye háromszor akkorára duzzadt, mint kellene, de alapul véve, hogy egy fél hibrid alien pókszerű izé mart meg azt mondom normális. Adtam be intravénásan kalciumot és antibiotikumot az esetleges fertőzések ellen – mondta Owen, Gwen pedig bólintott. – Ha nem bánod csinálnék egy vértesztet is, de utána szigorúan pihenned kell – mondta a férfi és magához vett egy steril injekciós tűt.

– Ne ijedj meg, nekem nem teljesen vörös a vérem. Csak azért vöröses, mert anyám félig ember – mondta Gwen.

– Láttam már földönkívüli vért a szivárvány összes színében, szóval ne aggódj, nem fogok meglepődni – vigyorodott el Owen, majd beleszúrt a lány karjába. A lilás bordó színű vér azonnal csorogni kezdett az ampullába.

– Na jó, lilát még nem láttam – csóválta meg a fejét meglepetten Owen.

– Inkább siess, tudni akarom, hogy mitől érzem magam ilyen ramatyul – sürgette Gwen.

– Rendben, rendben, mindjárt lefuttatok egy tesztet a tömegspektrométeren – mondta a férfi.

Gwen hirtelen kikerekedett szemekkel pillantott Owenre. A férfi nem értette, hogy mi ütött a lányba, ezért kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

– Racnoss – suttogta megrökönyödve a lány. – Az a különlegesen titkos vér, amivel kezelték a pókokat, Racnoss vér volt.

– Rac... mi? – kérdezett vissza Owen.

– Racnoss, egy ősi földönkívüli faj, a pókok osztályába tartoznak. Vörös színűek és húsevők – mondta feszülten Gwen, és mikor Owen még mindig értetlenül nézett rá, elmesélte, hogy az apja hogyan végzett a Racnoss királynővel.

– Ez neked még a jövő, így nem mondhatok részleteket –tette hozzá a végén.

– Racnoss... Jack biztos többet tudna mondani – mondta Owen, majd visszafordult a spektrométerhez.

***

Mikor a spektrométer villogott, hogy elkészült a vizsgálattal, Owen nagyon gyorsan megjelenítette a gépen az eredményeket.

Amint megpillantotta a képernyőt nem akarta elhinni amit látott és nem Gwen alap DNS-e lepte meg. Hiszen azt pontosan tudta, hogy a lány hetven százalékban Idő Lord, harminc százalékban pedig ember volt.

– Owen, mi a baj? – kérdezte feszülten Gwen. – Mondj már valamit – sürgette.

– Jól gondoltad, a pók, nem hagyományos pók volt. Nézd a DNS spirálodat  – kezdett bele remegő hangon Owen. Ami Gwen elé tárult halálra rémítette. Hetven százalékban Idő Lord, tizenöt százalékban ember és a maradék tizenöt százalék pedig lehetetlen módon azt mutatta, hogy pók.

– Ez valami rossz vicc, biztos csak a mérget mutatja – mondta ellenkezően Gwen.

– Gwen, ez a bolygó egyik legjobb spektrométere. Sosem téved és sajnos sosem állít fel hamis DNS-t. Nem tudom mit műveltek azokkal az izékkel, de valahogy képesek megváltoztatni a humán DNS-t pókká – mondta Owen és kirázta a hideg.

– Hát ez mocskosul jó. Mégis mit mondjak a szüleimnek?  – kiabálta Gwen, majd az utolsó szó után elsírta magát. Jack lesétált a boncterembe és átölelte a lányt aki remegve ült a fém boncasztalon.

– Most pihenj le, majd kitalálok valamit, rendben? – próbálta megnyugtatni a fiatal nőt.

– Csak ha Owen ad nyugtatót, ilyen idegállapotban kétlem, hogy el tudnék aludni – mondta sírós hangon Gwen.

– Rendben – mondta Jack, mire Owen magához vett egy újabb injekciós tűt.


	2. Előzmények (2. Rész)

Mikor másnap reggel felébredt sokkal jobban érezte magát, sőt kicsattanó formában volt. A csípés nyoma halványodni kezdett és a feje sem hasogatott már. Az éjjeliszekrény felé nyúlt, hogy felvegye a szemüvegét, amit kislánykora óta hordott, mire kirázta a hideg. Tisztán látott mindent. Még szemüvegben sem látott ilyen élesen soha. Lassan felállt az ágyról és a tükör felé indult, hogy rendbe szedje magát. Levette pizsamáját és elkezdett átöltözni mikor meglátta, hogy bizony nem csak a látása változott meg, hanem a teste is.

A hasa sokkal izmosabb lett, ahogy a combjai is, a mellei pedig legalább egy mérettel nagyobbak voltak és feszesebben álltak, mint valaha. Aztán tekintete a hajára ért. A korábban vállig érő, hullámos, lenszőke haja ekkor platina szőke volt, szög egyenes és szinte a fenekét verdeste.

– Te jószagú Rassilon – suttogta, majd hirtelen még közelebb ment a tükörhöz és meglepetten felhúzta a szemöldökét. A korábban sötétbarna szeme ekkor kékeszölden csillogott.

– Mi a franc – nézett mégegyszer végig tükörképén. Ledöbbentségét Jack hangja zavarta meg.

– Gwen, siess. Vendégeink jönnek és tudod, hogy utálom a fennhéjázó, amerikai szuperhősöket – kiabálta a férfi.

– Mindjárt megyek – mondta Gwen és gyorsan felöltözött, habár mellei alig akartak elférni melltartójában.

Végül aztán úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem vesz melltartót. Újdonsülten hosszú haját feltűzte egy kontyba, a maga módján, majd magához vette ékszereit, telefonját és a táskáját mielőtt csatlakozott volna Jackhez és Owenhez.

***

– Amerikai szuperhősök? Ez valami kód? – kérdezte Gwen összeráncolt homlokkal, és nem is törődött a furcsálló tekintetekkel amiket kapott.

– Mi történt a hajaddal? – kérdezte Jack.

– És a szemeddel? – kérdezte Owen felvont szemöldökkel.

– Nem tudom, de nem fáj. Szóval milyen szuperhősök? Mit jelentsen ez? – kérdezte Gwen és leült a gépéhez.

– Te tényleg sosem nézel tévét? – kérdezte Owen mire Gwen hevesen rázta a fejét.

– Amerikában van egy csapat, olyanok, mint mi csak szuperképességű emberekkel – mondta Jack.

– Várj, most a Bosszúállókról beszélsz? – kérdezte Gwen, a két férfi pedig szinte egyszerre bólintott.

– Ők nem szuperhősök. Tony Stark egyszerűen kőgazdag, Amerika Kapitány pedig csak a szuperkatona izé miatt olyan amilyen, Hulk egy elfuserált kísérlet eredménye, Thor földönkívüli, mint én, a Fekete Özvegy jól verekszik, a többiek pedig vagy értenek a fegyverekhez vagy földönkívüliek vagy van pénzük jó technológiára – mondta Gwen.

– Ilyenkor olyan vagy, mint apád – csóválta a fejét Jack, majd folytatta. – Ha szuperhősök ha nem, idejönnek. A  S.H.I.E.L.D. meg akarja venni Torchwoodot – mondta Jack.

– Mi van? – csattant fel Gwen.

– A S.H.I.E.L.D. meg akarja venni Torchwoodot – ismételte meg magát Jack.

– Elsőre is hallottam, csak nem értem, milyen jogon? – kérdezte elgondolkodva a lány.

– Ők csak Amerikában tevékenykednek, de Nagy Britanniát legalább annyi földönkívüli és más eredetű támadás éri, mint Amerikát. A Királynő már hetekkel ezelőtt írt nekünk egy komoly levelet csak nem akartalak felzaklatni vele – mondta Jack mire Gwen dühösen nézett rá.

– Te most viccelsz, ugye? – kérdezte idegesen.

– Nem, de elhiheted, hogy nekem sincs ínyemre a dolog. Szimplán csak nem tehetek semmit. Ez a Királynő döntése nem az enyém – mondta Jack és lemondóan leült Gwen mellé.

– Gyere, Gwen megvizsgállak – mondta Owen a lány pedig bólintott. Még egy utolsó dühös pillantást vetett Jackre mielőtt követte volna Owent a boncterembe.

***

– Te jó ég, a pók DNS megtámadta az Idő Lord DNS-edet is – suttogta Owen. A lány DNS képlete ekkor hatvan százalékban volt Idő Lord, harminc százalékban pók és mindössze csak tíz százalékban humán.

– Akkor ettől változtam meg? – kérdezte Gwen és nyújtózkodott egyet, mire egy vastag pókháló repült ki a csuklójából. Owen ledöbbenve a kezébe vette a lány karját és megultrahangozta azt.

– Pókhálóvető? – kérdezte riadtan Gwen.

– Nagyon úgy tűnik, Gwen, hogy tudsz hálót szőni – mondta Owen és kirázta a hideg.

– Remek, pont erre vágytam – mondta gúnyolódva a lány.

–  Ez nem fog segíteni, Gwen – mondta Owen és jobban szemügyre vette a pókhálóvetőt. – Csináld még egyszer – kérte végül a lányt.

– Azt sem tudom, hogy történt elsőre – csóválta a fejét Gwen.

– Akkor jobb, ha minél hamarabb rájössz – mondta Owen, Gwen pedig bólintott.

***

Amikor megérkeztek a Bosszúállók, Jack leültette őket a meeting szobában. Csak Amerika Kapitány, a Fekete Özvegy és Tony Stark jelentek meg.

– Mr. Fury sajnálja, hogy nem tudott eljönni, de a papírokat pár napja aláírta, így már csak a maguk beleegyezésére lesz szükség – mondta Natasha.

– Nem értem igazán, miért fogja nekünk ez megérni, de a Királynő szava szent és sérthetetlen – mondta Jack.

– Most hányan vannak? – kérdezte Tony és végigmérte a három Torchwood tisztet.

– Szerintem remekül látja, hogy hányan vagyunk – vágta oda sértődötten Gwen.

– Azt hittem nem látok jól, Miss... – válaszolta gúnyosan Tony Stark.

– Song – fintorodott el Gwen.

– Nos, Miss Song a S.H.I.E.L.D. biztosítani fog Torchwood számára új embereket, szakértőket és jómagam – a Stark Industries nevében – néhány millió fontot a fejlődéshez – mondta Stark.

– Maga csak viccel, ugye? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Owen.

– Húsz új ügynök, húsz új tudós és egy hipermodern új bázis – mondta büszkén Stark.

–  Nem olyan rossz ajánlat – mondta egyetértően Steve.

– Oké, Mr. Gazdag Vagyok és Enyém a Világ. Hol van a csapda? – kérdezte Gwen és felelőségre vonóan előre dőlt.

– Azt hiszem itt. A Királynő nevében, Miss Song Mr. Harkness-en kívül mindannyian ki vannak rúgva – mondta kárörvendően vigyorogva Tony.

– Maga most szívat engem? – harsogta Gwen.

– Hát jó, szeretné, hogy felsoroljam a hibáit? – kérdezte Tony és Natasha szinte azonnal a karjára tette a kezét.

– Tony, ne csináld – kérte az orosz nő, de Tony azért is folytatta.

– Felelőtlen, tudtommal több társuk is a maga felelőtlensége miatt vesztette életét, nincs végzettsége és ennek ellenére antropológusnak hívatja magát alig tizennyolc évesen. Ráadásul földönkívüli és egy olyasvalaki lánya, aki cserben hagyta a bolygót. Évek óta ide sem tolta a képét a drágalátos Doktor – mondta Tony, mire Gwen közelebb ment hozzá és megragadta a gallérját. Magát is meglepte az újdonsült erő ami benne lakozott.

– Na idefigyeljen, nem csak én tehetek arról, hogy Toshiko Sato és Ianto Jones meghaltak! Amúgy pedig van végzettségem maga idióta, az Új Földön szereztem Új Új New Yorkban, az 5.000.600 Alpha-i évben. Szóval elhiheti, ezerszer nagyobb tudású vagyok, mint bármelyik sekélyes kis tudósuk akit ide küldenek. Igen, az tény s való, hogy apám időutazó, igen az is igaz, hogy mostanában nem szokott idejönni, de miért tenné? Itt vannak maguk, itt vagyunk mi és a UNIT. Ha pedig szükség volna rá bármikor fel tudnám hívni és azonnal a segítségünkre sietne. Szóval ha megkérhetem, Mr. Stark – szinte köpte a nevét – akkor ne merészeljen így beszélni apámról vagy bárkiről akit szeretek, mert különben kénytelen leszek betörni a képét és az sem tartana vissza, hogy esetleg tönkreteszem a jóképűségét – mondta fenyegetően Gwen majd elengedte Tony gallérját és visszaült a helyére.

– Meg vannak a parancsaim, Miss Song – mondta Tony, mire Gwen ezúttal odalépett hozzá és teljes erejéből pofon vágta. Azzal viszont nem számolt, hogy az ütés és a düh hatására újból pókhálót fog kilőni egyenesen Amerika Kapitány arcába.

– Ez meg mi a fene? – kérdezte undorodva Steve. Natasha azonnal felpattant és segített eltávolítani a hálót majd ledobta a földre.

– Pókháló? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a nő mikor jobban megnézte az anyagot, de nem kapott választ.  Gwen utálkozva pillantott Starkra, Tony pedig önérzetesen az arcára szorította a kezét és dühösen nézett Gwenre.

– Mr. Stark, ez a munka a mindenem. A nagybátyám miért maradhat és nekünk miért kell elmennünk Owennel? – kérdezte Gwen.

– Oké pókos lány, kaphatnak új munkát dr. Harperrel – mondta végül lemondóan Stark.

– Hé, ne merészeljen pókos lánynak hívni! – sértődött meg Gwen.

– Milyen munka? – kérdezte bizalmatlankodva Owen.

–  Maga maradhat a Torchwoodnál, dr. Harper, de az Idő Ladyt elvisszük Amerikába – mondta Tony Stark és idegesítően rámosolygott Gwenre. Ezzel is sugallva, hogy ő nyert.

– Ja, hogy felboncoljanak, mi? – csattant fel Gwen.

– Thort felboncoltuk? Ne legyen már ilyen sekélyes. Nem fogjuk felboncolni – vágott vissza Tony.

– Miért is érné ez meg nekem? – kérdezte bizalmatlankodva Gwen.

– Mert mi előbb rájövünk, mitől változik pókká – érvelt Tony.

– Megmart egy hibrid félig alien pók. Nagy ügy... pontosan tudom, mitől történik ami. Ne beszéljen úgy, mintha segíteni akarna, Mr. Stark. Amúgy sem fogadnék el segítséget egy olyan embertől aki még a seggét is előbb törölné ki dollár milliókkal, mint sem, hogy segítsen esetleg olyanoknak akik rászorulnak – mondta dühösen Gwen.

– Megmentem a világot, segítek azoknak, akiknek szükségük van rá. Nap mint nap kockáztatom a saját életem mások biztonságáért. Ne beszéljen rólam úgy, mintha én lennék az ellenség. Nem is ismer – mondta önérzetesen Stark.

– Meglehet, hogy nem ismerem, de ennyiből bőven lejött, hogy maga egy borzalmas ember, Mr. Stark. Hogy viseli el önmagát nap mint nap? – kérdezte Gwen.

– Az legyen az én dolgom, Miss Song. Elhiheti, ha megismerne akkor mást mondana – mondta sokkal nyugodtabb hangon Tony és rámosolygott a lányra aki csak megcsóválta a fejét.

– Seggfej – suttogta a nemlétező bajsza alatt Gwen.

–  Tony, biztos tudod, mit csinálsz? – kérdezte suttogva Natasha, mikor észrevette, hogy Stark hangja megváltozott.

– Igen... nos, Mr. Harkness kérem írja alá a papírokat – mondta Stark. Megrázta a fejét majd áttolt egy köteg papírt az asztalon Jack elé.

Jack elgondolkodott. Végignézett Owenen majd a duzzogó Gwen-en és sóhajtott egyet.

– Gwen, mi legyen? – kérdezte és megvakarta a fejét.

– Írd alá, elmegyek ezzel az öntelt majommal, de csak mert van egy olyan érzésem, hogy több van ebben a pókos dologban, mint látszik. Ráadásul még nem laktam Amerikában... legalábbis ebben az évben... ismersz mennyire szeretek világot látni. Csak azért nem vagyok apuval és anyuval mert valakinek vigyáznia kell a bolygóra – mondta Gwen majd bólintott. – Csak írd alá, attól még a nagybátyám maradsz és ugyanúgy meg foglak látogatni – mondta Gwen, Jack pedig néhány perc gondolkodás után neki állt aláírni a papírokat.

– Biztos meggondoltad ezt, Gwen? – kérdezte Owen.

– Ne aggódj értem, dr. Harper – mondta a lány és bíztatóan rámosolygott Owenre. – Ami viszont magát illeti, Mr. Stark. Maga aggódjon, mivel ha keresztbe tesz nekem akkor beváltom az ígéretem. Törött orral biztos nem fog annyi ócska kis lotyó akadni – vigyorodott el Gwen, és Steve majdnem megfulladt a nevetéstől, amikor a lány kimondta az utolsó részét a mondatnak.

– Nem vicces, Rogers – mondta Stark és felállt, hogy magasabb legyen a lánytól.

– Ide figyeljen, Miss Song. Pakoljon szépen össze aztán jöjjön vissza. Ha végzett Mr. Harkness a papírokkal, akkor elmegyünk a magánrepülőmmel Amerikába. Nem fogja megbánni, ezt megígérhetem. Ahogy azt sem, ha a S.H.I.E.L.D egyik irodájában vagy akár a Bosszúállóknál elvállal egy munkát – mondta Tony, majd hozzátette. – Ha pedig ez nem felel meg még mindig dolgozhat nekem – vetette fel.

– Előbb ölném meg magam ezerszer és szenvednék végig ezer regenerációt, mint, hogy magának dolgozzak – mondta lekicsinylően Gwen majd kiment a szobájába, hogy összepakoljon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha tetszik írj kommentet.  
> Köszönjük :)


	3. Előzmények (3. Rész)

Gwen szó szerint könnyes búcsút vett Jacktől és Owentől akikkel az elmúlt egy évben dolgozott, majd követte Starkot és a többieket a férfi magángépéhez amit a Millenniumi Center tetején tettek le.

– Oké mióta vagy a pókos csaj? – kérdezte Tony miután felszálltak a több millió dolláros repülőre. Natasha és Steve pár üléssel arrébb ültek le. Igaz esélyük sem lett volna Gwen mellé ülni, mivel Tony szinte azonnal leült mellé és elterpeszkedett.

– Mióta tegeződünk? – kérdezte válasz helyett Gwen és próbálta összehúzni magát amennyire tudta, de Tony egyre bántóbban belenyomult a privát szférájába.

– Most komolyan ragaszkodni fogsz ehhez a formalitáshoz? – kérdezte Tony szemtelenkedve.

– Igen – mondta makacskodva Gwen.

– Oké, Miss Song. Mióta a pókos tyúk? – kérdezte Tony és kihívóan a lány szemébe nézett.

– Tegnap óta – vágta oda idegesen Gwen és amilyen gyorsan csak tudott félrenézett. Inkább a gép ablakán keresztül figyelte a várost ahogy egyre kisebbé válik minden.

– Szóval semmit sem tudsz arról ami történt? – kérdezte Tony, Gwen pedig bólintott.

– Csak annyit amennyit elmondtam – mondta a lány és ezúttal észre sem vette, hogy Stark megint tegezésre váltott.

– Biztos? – kérdezte Tony.

– Na jó még megnőtt a hajam, kiszőkült hidrogénezés nélkül majdnem csak fehérre, a szemem kékeszöld lett barnából illetve izmos lettem és megn... és más is megváltozott – mondta és elvörösödött majd a mellei elé szorította ösztönösen a karjait, de nem tudta olyan egyszerűen megtenni mint régen, mivel sokkal nagyobbak voltak.

– Földönkívüli és pók dns? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Tony.

– Most leföldönkívülizett engem? – csattant fel Gwen.

– Az vagy, de nem, ezúttal most nem arra utaltam, hanem arra, hogy a pókokat földönkívüli dns-sel kezelték – mondta fintorogva Stark.

– Attól mert az vagyok nem kéne... áh hagyjuk. A lényeg, hogy igen egy hibrid pók mart meg – mondta Gwen feszélyezetten és újra bámult ki az ablakon. Stark elgondolkodva meredt néhány percig maga elé majd megérintette a lány vállát. Gwen gyorsan odafordult és a férfire nézett.

– Mi van? – kérdezte feszülten a lány és kérdően nézett Starkra.

– Csak, hogy tudd, ha a pókháló lövöldözésen kívül máshoz is értesz akkor elég menő szuperhős lehetne belőled – mondta ki hangosan gondolatait Tony.

– Szeretek fegyverrel lövöldözni magához hasonló seggfejekre – fintorodott el Gwen, de aztán nem bírta tovább tartani a komolyarcot és elnevette magát. – Látnia kellett volna a fejét, Stark – mondta nevetve és ezzel Tonyt is nevetésre bírta.

– Most mit kellett volna gondolnom? Egy lány aki utál azt mondja, hogy szeretne lelőni – védekezett Stark.

– Nem mondtam ki szószerint – vágott vissza Gwen és még mindig nevettek. – És egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy utálom. Csak elítélem a stílusát – tette hozzá.

– Remek – mondta Stark.

***

Gwen hiába nem akarta bevallani, lenyűgözte a Bosszúállók torony amit csak fotókon látott korábban.

– Natasha, mutasd meg kérlek Gwen szobáját – utasította Stark a vörös hajú nőt. Natasha bólintott és barátságosan átkarolta Gwen vállát. Gwen elindult a nővel, de még hátrapillantott mielőtt bementek volna a magas épületbe.

Mikor beléptek elállt Gwen lélegzete. Minden hipermodern volt és a berendezés nagy része – az egyik sarokban elhelyezett fekete bőr ülőgarnitúrán kívül – üvegből készült. Natasha odasétált egy szekrénykéhez az előtérben és kivett belőle egy mágneskártyát, amivel az ajtók nyíltak. Rámosolyogott a megszeppent Gwenre és átnyújtotta neki.

– Nem kell félned, oké? Nem fog senki bántani, ha pedig Stark hülye láthatóan megbirkózol vele – mondta nevetve az orosz nő majd a lifthez vezette a lányt.

– A csomagjaimmal mi lesz? – kérdezte a lány mikor már bezárult a lift ajtaja.

– Ne aggódj, Happy majd felviteti – biztosította Natasha.

– Ki az a Happy? – kérdezte Gwen és közben akaratlanul még szokatlanul új alakját vizsgálta a lift hatalmas tükrében.

– Tony csicskása – tört ki nevetésben Natasha.

– Azt hittem az te vagy – mondta viccként Gwen miközben játékosan vállba bokszolta a nőt.

– Csak szeretné – nevette el magát Natasha is majd kilépett a liftből ami csengetve megállt a huszadik emeleten. Gwen követte és kinézett a folyósón lévő ablakon. Magasan voltak, az emberek szinte hangyáknak tűntek.

– Meg fogod szokni. A szobád a folyosó végén van az enyém mellett – mondta kedvesen Natasha, Gwen pedig bólintott mielőtt követte volna. – A másik oldalon van egy teakonyha, bár azt nem nagyon szoktuk használni, mert az első emeleten a tárgyaló mellett van egy jól felszerelt konyhánk. A fürdőszobákon kettesével osztoznak a szobák, te velem fogsz közös fürdőt használni amit a szobád mellett megtalálsz – mondta mosolyogva a nő.

– Köszi, Fekete Özvegy – mondta mosolyogva Gwen.

– Ajj ne már, szólíts Natashának vagy Nat-nek, ahogy tetszik. Már most látom, hogy barátok leszünk – mondta kacsintva a nő és elindult a liftek felé, de Gwen utána szólt, ezért visszafordult.

– Ki lakik még ezen a szinten? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Gwen.

– Csak mi lányok. Vagyis Wanda, te és én. De van még három szabad szoba, szóval bármit hozhat a jövő – mondta Natasha. – Ha berendezkedtél gyere le, este hétkor vacsora – mondta kedvesen a nő és ekkor ténylegesen elment.

Gwen sóhajtott egyet és lehúzta a mágnes kártyáját. Az ajtó egy halk kattanás után kinyílt és a lánynak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő. A szoba nagy volt hatalmas ablakokkal. A bútorok pedig fehérek voltak. A falat is fehér színnel mázolták. A szoba közepén helyet kapott egy méretes baldachinos franciaágy, a kor legmodernebb plazma tévéje és néhány pozsgás növény az éjjeliszekrényeken. Miután körülnézett, Gwen átsétált a gardrób szobába ahol volt néhány szintén fehér szekrény, egy fésülködő asztal és egy egész falat beterítő tükör.

– Woah – suttogta maga elé miközben visszament a szobába és leült az ágy szélére. Elővette a telefonját és írt egy üzenetet Jacknek.

_– Szia Jack bácsi! Ne aggódj, minden rendben. Szép szobát kaptam és talán hamarosan többet fogok tudni az új képességeimről. Kérlek ne szólj a szüleimnek, még nem akarom, hogy tudjanak róla. Alig két hete engedték útjára a tizenöt éves húgomat, Athénét, hogy felfedezze a világot. Most rájuk fér a pihenés. Később, ha már magabiztosabb leszek a képességeimet illetően, majd beszélek velük, ígérem. Karácsonykor meglátogatlak. Ölel: Gwen_

Gwen lerakta maga mellé a telefonját és eldőlt az ágyon. Egy darabig gondolkodott, de végül egyre fáradtabb lett és elaludt.

***

Csak akkor ébredt fel mikor Happy bekopogott este fél hétkor a szobájába. Gyorsan felpattant megigazította a haját és kinyitotta az ajtót.

– Miss Song, bocsánat, hogy csak most hoztuk fel a dolgait – szabadkozott Happy.

– Semmi baj – mondta mosolyogva a lány. – Maga bizonyára Happy, igaz? – kérdezte, a férfi pedig bólintott. Közben egy másik férfi bevitte Gwen táskáit a szobába.

– Készülődjön el, Miss Song. Fél óra múlva vacsora – mondta kedvesen a férfi.

– Köszönöm, Happy. És nyugodtan szólítson Gwennek – mondta a lány.

– Rendben. Várjuk vacsoránál, Gwen – mondta a férfi és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Gwen gyorsan magához vette a táskáját, amiben a ruhái voltak, és keresgélni kezdett. Lehet kicsinek tűnt a táskája, de belül sokkal nagyobb volt, hiszen az apjától kapta és a Doktor ellátta belül nagyobb technológiával. Végül egy egyszerű kék selyemblúzra és egy fekete nadrágra esett a választása. Haját ezúttal copfba kötötte és baloldalon a vállára engedte. A többi ruháját egyelőre nem pakolta még ki a gardróbba, inkább megigazította a sminkjét, ami az alvástól kicsit maszatos volt, majd felvette a magassarkú cipőjét, amit az anyjától kapott és elindult a lift felé. Útközben összetalálkozott Wandával aki riadtan nézett rá.

– Nyugi, nyugi nem vagyok betörő – próbálta elviccelni Gwen.

– Oké, akkor mit keresel itt? – kérdezte bizalmatlankodva Wanda.

– Stark hozott ide, van egy képességem amivel per pillanat nem tudok mit kezdeni – mondta Gwen és kezet nyújtott a kissé barátságtalan lánynak.

– Gwen vagyok, te pedig biztosan Wanda – mondta a lány.

– Igen – mondta Wanda és végül kisebb gondolkodás után megrázta a lány kezét.

– Honnan jöttél? – kérdezte Wanda.

– Cardiff. Te? – kérdezte Gwen.

– Szokóvia – mondta ezúttal sokkal kedvesebben a lány, majd megnyomta a lift gombját. Együtt mentek le vacsorázni.

***

Mikor leértek már mindenki az asztalnál ült aki a bázison tartózkodott. Vagyis Stark, Steve és Natasha. Gwen biccentett és leült Natasha és Wanda közé. Csendben volt és inkább a többiek beszélgetését hallgatta. Persze nem sokáig maradt így a helyzet, mivel Tony direkt elkezdett hozzá beszélni.

– Hogy tetszik itt, Gwen? – kérdezte miközben vett magának a steakből.

– Túlságosan nagy itt a luxus – fintorgott Gwen és tekintetével körbepásztázta az étkezőt mielőtt ő is szedett volna a vacsorából. Stark megforgatta a szemeit, de nem mondott rá semmit.

– Tony, hagyd már. Szerencsétlen lánnyal egész nap ölitek egymást. Kezd unalmas lenni – mondta rosszallóan Steve és ő is vett a vacsorából.

– Nem öljük egymást – vigyorodott el Stark.

– Egyelőre – kacsintott Gwen, mire Natasha elismerően mosolyra görbítette a száját.


	4. Előzmények (4. Rész)

 

*** Két héttel később***

*** 2003. május 31.***

Gwen nem tudta hol van a feje. Az elmúlt két hét borzalmasan egyhangúan telt, és akármennyire utálta beismerni, hiányzott neki az izgalom és a Torchwood. Minden reggel nyolckor felkelt, reggelizett Wandával és Natashával az egyik kávézóban, aztán folyamatosan elemezték a vérét vagy épp vizsgálatokra járt. Ráadásul mellette kiképzést is kapott Amerika Kapitánytól, habár Jack jó munkát végezett, így semmi szükség nem volt a Kapitány szolgálataira.

 _– Elég jó vagy_ – bíztatta minden edzés után Steve, aztán általában ezután elment zuhanyozni.

Délután olvasott vagy New Yorkban mászkált, bár az nem volt olyan kellemes, mert Stark ráállította Happyt, és Gwen kifejezetten utálta a bébicsőszöket.

Esténként, hétórakor vacsorázott a többiekkel, már akik épp a bázison voltak, aztán lefeküdt aludni. Egyhangú volt és semmivel sem volt előrébb a képességeit illetően... habár párszor azért sikerült hálót lőnie, de az csak a véletlen műve volt.

Minden nap így zajlott egészen idáig... Gwen nem bírta tovább és kopogás nélkül berontott Stark irodájába. A férfi épp egy szőke, plasztik cicababával pezsgőzött.

– Kifelé ribanc! – mondta határozottan Gwen, mire a fiatal nő megszeppenve feltápászkodott Tony mellől a kanapéról és a lányra se nézve kiment.

– Most miért kellett kikergetned Heathert? – kérdezte önérzetesen Tony.

– Kit érdekel az a műnő? Elegem van mindenből, főleg magából, Stark. Semmi nem történik, nem fejlődök, maga pedig az ígéretét megszegve még csak nem is segít rájönni, hogy mire lehetek képes. Csak a nyomorult, agyatlan kis lotyói érdeklik – mondta feszülten Gwen. Tony felállt a kanapéról és odalépett Gwenhez. Gwen nyelt egyet és a férfi szemébe nézett, aki így jóval magasabb volt tőle.

– Na ide figyelj, én mindent megtennék, de amíg nem jössz rá a határaidra nem tehetek semmit – mondta Stark és Gwen egyre frusztráltabban érezte magát, a férfi pedig ezt kihasználva egyre közelebb ment a szőke lányhoz.

– Lehet nincs benned semmi, Idő Lady? – cukkolta tovább Tony.

Gwen egyre dühösebb lett és végül ellökte magától Starkot egy nagy adag háló kíséretében. A férfi neki repült az italos vitrinnek, a lány pedig riadtan végignézett a kezein, majd újból megpróbált hálót lőni. Ezúttal is sikerrel járt és telibe találta a férfi száját. Tony kiszedte a szájából a pókhálót, majd az arcáról is eltávolította amit előtte lőtt rá Gwen.

– Remek – vigyorodott el elismerően miközben felállt. – Most menj és pihenj le, hétfőn gyakorolok veled – mondta a férfi.

– Oké – mondta fintorogva Gwen és kiment. Útközben majdnem fellökte az értetlenkedő Heathert, de nem érdekelte, elérte a célját...

***

**Egy hónappal később**

*** 2003. július 1.***

 Épp a hálóvetést gyakorolta Starkkal, mikor a férfi leteremtette. Gwen nem is értette, mi a baja, de Tony csak mondta s mondta a magáét.

– Most mit csináltam rosszul? – kérdezte önérzetesen Gwen. A férfi az elmúlt napokban egyre feszültebben viselkedett és Gwen nem értette, mi baja volt.

Már többször is tért vissza bevetésről furcsán, de ezúttal a furcsa szó nem írta körül Tony Stark-ot. Aztán perceken belül észrevette magát és megrázta a fejét, de a szavai nem tükrözték azt, amit valójában gondolt _._

 _– Még megköszöni egyszer –_ gondolta a férfi és rázúdította a lányra a kioktató cinizmusát.

– Semmit, Gwenette, semmit. Végülis ha ezt élesben is eljátszod, garantáltan mindenki meghal! – mondta gúnyolódva Stark.

– Csak elszakadt ez a rohadt háló – pufogott Gwen és újra megpróbálta. Ezúttal sikerült és az edzőterem plafonján volt.

– Kevés, nem látod át a dolgok súlyát. Ha Bosszúállót csinálok belőled, akkor nem játszhatod ezt. Nem hibázhatsz  és nem viselkedhetsz ilyen felelőtlenül – mondta Tony és Gwen érezte, hogy forróvá válik az arca és könnyezni kezd a szeme.

Végül aztán megrázta a fejét és teljes erejéből rávetette magát Starkra, aki a terem közepén állt. Persze elestek és a férfi próbálta lerázni magáról a lányt ahogy csak tudta, de az a torkának esett és dühösen a szemébe nézett.

– Na ide figyeljen, Stark. Én feladtam Torchwood-ot és ellenszegültem apám kérésének. Még csak nem is keresem a szüleim azért, hogy a maga kedvére tegyek. Erre maga kinevet és gyerekként kezel? Jobb ha tudja, nem vagyok gyerek és eszemben sincs hibázni. Szimplán fáradt vagyok, mivel hála magának nem aludtam napok óta, a drágalátos szülinapi bulija miatt... ami napokig tartott. Szóval kurva gyorsan állítson magán – kiabálta Gwen és észre sem vette, hogy egyre durvábban szorította a férfi nyakát. Tony nagy nehezen nyelt egyet és reszelős hangon válaszolt.

– Szeretnél... többet gyakorolni? – kérdezte és kezeit a lányéra tette, így próbálva enyhíteni a szorításán. Gwen észbekapott és lassan elengedte a férfit.

– Ha maga komolyan venne, akkor lehet, jobban tudnám irányítani a hálót és az érzékeim, de mivel lekezelő velem, így teljesen elveszi az önbecsülésem – mondta végül a lány és lesütötte a szemét

Tony végig sem gondolta, mit tesz, magához rántotta a lányt és megcsókolta. Gwen szemei tágra nyíltak és egy pár másodperc erejéig átadta volna magát a csóknak, de végül inkább megpróbált kiszabadulni Stark kezei közül, aztán mikor sikerült, teljes erejéből pofonvágta a döbbent férfit.

– Fújj, most ez komoly? Ki tudja, milyen leprás kurvával volt előttem – mondta fintorogva Gwen és láthatóan kirázta a hideg. – Te jó ég de baromi undorító – mondta Gwen, majd felállt és elrohant. Tony ledöbbenve ült az edzőterem közepén és értetlenkedve nézett a lány után.

***

Gwen felsietett a huszadikra és már ment volna a szobájába mikor szembe jött vele Wanda. A lány érezte, hogy a szőkeséggel valami nincs rendben így kedvesen megérintette a vállát.

– Baj van? – kérdezte Wanda. Gwen megrázta a fejét és megpróbált elindulni a szobája felé, de Wanda nem hagyta.

– Na jó, Stark kicsit felidegesített – sóhajtotta Gwen.

– Mit művelt? – kérdezte érdeklődve a lány és tágszemekkel figyelte Gwent.

– Csak összezavart – suttogta Gwen, majd hozzátette. – Perceken át bunkó, aztán meg olyat tesz... áh hagyjuk. Épp elég bajod van nélkülem is – mondta és elhúzta a száját.

– Gyere, iszunk egy teát vagy akármit amit a britek szoktak és meghallgatlak – ajánlotta fel esetlenül Wanda. Sosem volt jó barátság terén, de ettől függetlenül megpróbálta a lehetetlent.

– A tea remek lenne, köszi, Wanda – mondta Gwen és követte a másik lányt.

Gwen leült az asztalhoz, Wanda pedig felrakott egy kis vizet forrni.

– Szóval? – kérdezte miközben elővett egy doboz teafüvet.

– Megcsókolt – suttogta Gwen és maga sem értette, miért avatta be Wandát, hiszen nem is voltak barátok, mi több még annyira sem bízott benne, mint Natashában.

– Megcsókolt? Stark? – lepődött meg Wanda.

– Én meg felpofoztam és beletapostam az érzéseibe – tette hozzá Gwen és sóhajtott egyet.

– Nem vagyok túl jó emberismerő, de rád van írva, hogy megbántad – mondta elgondolkodva Wanda.

– Igazából fogalmam sincs – mondta Gwen és a kezébe temette az arcát.

– Vonzódsz hozzá? – kérdezte Wanda és közben beletette a teát a vízbe.

– Mégis hogy nem vonzódik hozzá valaki? Akármilyen seggfej is, de... – mondta Gwen, de végül az ajkába harapott.

– Hát én, egyedüli nőként ezen a bázison akire nincs hatással Stark, mondom, hogy az tény és való, hogy esetlegesen jobban néz ki, mint az átlag, de nehogy bedőlj neki – figyelmeztette Wanda majd átnyújtott egy forró bögrét.

– Köszi – bólintott Gwen és jólesően belekortyolt az italba. – Nem fogok bedőlni neki, csak egyszerűen belepiszkált a már amúgy is zavaros életembe – mondta Gwen és lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

– Ha gondolod, majd gyakorlok veled én – ajánlotta fel Wanda, Gwen pedig mosolyogva rábólintott.

***


	5. Előzmények (5. Rész)

 

**Két hónappal később**

*** 2003. szeptember 02.***

Gwen éppen Wandával gyakorolt, mikor Tony belépett az edzőterembe. A lány egyébként rengeteget fejlődött, de ehhez valószínűleg az is hozzájárult, hogy Wanda esetek többségben inkább dicsért, mintsem belekötött dolgokba.

Tony kiküldte Wandát és odasétált Gwenhez. A lány kérdőn nézett a férfire, akit egyébként az incidensük óta elkerült, amennyire tudott.

– Clint a mai napon lesérült, szóval a következő éles bevetésen részt fogsz venni – mondta Tony, mire Gwen szemei felcsillantak, de a férfi megcsóválta a fejét. – Ne éld bele magad, csak akkor jöhetsz, ha a napokban velem edzel és megmutatod mennyit fejlődtél – mondta a férfi. Gwen mosolya rögtön leolvadt és mérgesen nézett Starkra.

– Na jó, de csak mert rettenetesen hiányzik, hogy a terepen legyek – mondta a lány és elhúzta a száját.

– Nem is értem, hogy a Torchwood miért vitt terepre egy patológust és egy antropológust – forgatta a szemeit Stark.

– Talán azért, mert jobban célzok, mint az átlag – fintorogott Gwen.

– Mit is mondtál, hol szerezted a diplomád? Tizennyolc évesen kétlem, hogy bárhol – válaszolt gúnyolódva Tony.

– Új New Yorkban, az 5.000.600 Alpha-i évben és senki sem mondta, hogy diplomám van – húzta el a száját Gwen mielőtt folytatta volna. – Csak az első évet végeztem el tizenhat évesen. Ez felöleli azt a tudást és egy picit talán többet is, amit a 2000-es években ismert az emberiség. Ergo itt, 2003-ban bőven elég a tudásom – mondta a lány és kihívóan nézett a férfire.

– Nagy okos – dünnyögte a bajsza alatt Tony, de Gwen tökéletesen hallotta.

– Seggfej – mondta a lány cinikusan és a férfi szemébe nézett. Tony egy darabig tartotta a szemkontaktust, de végül megtörte.

– Na jó, akkor inkább mutasd meg, mit tudsz – mondta feszengve Stark és leült az egyik zsámolyra. Gwen bólintott, majd kilőtt egy hálót, felhúzódzkodott rajta és körbelendült a férfi körül.

Mikor látta, hogy Stark elhúzza a száját, megismételte a mutatványt, de ezúttal teljes erejéből lerúgta  a férfit a tornaszerről. Tony meglepetten nézett a lányra, aki csak kajánul elvigyorodott válasz helyett és leszállt a földre.

– Nem tudom, mikor lesz a következő bevetés, de üdv a csapatban  – mondta Tony és a hasára szorította a kezét.

– Szuper – mondta vigyorogva Gwen és leült mellé egy másik zsámolyra. – Amúgy bocsi, kicsit erőset rúgtam – mondta kuncogva a lány és felsegítette a férfit a zsámolyra, amin korábban ült.

– Kicsit – mondta szarkasztikusan a férfi. Gwen a férfi szemébe nézett és Tony viszonozta a pillantást.

– Azt hiszem, a múltkori csók miatt megérdemeltem – mondta végül, magát is meglepve őszinteségével.

– Nos, azt hiszem túlzás volt a reakcióm – mondta Gwen és elvörösödött.

– Az tény, hogy túl sok nővel volt dolgom – próbálta elviccelni az egészet Tony.

– Jó, de gondolom egyik sem volt leprás – vigyorodott el Gwen, majd hozzátette. – Bár az a Heather, na az egy csodálatos állat volt, komolyan, hogy mit láttál benne!? – csóválta a fejét a lány és észre sem vette, hogy ezúttal ő is tegeződésre váltott.

– Nem tudom, unatkoztam – rándított a vállán Tony. – Amúgy pedig, nem mintha sok közöd lenne hozzá, de nem történt vele semmi – mondta a férfi és felvonta a szemöldökét. _– Miért is mondom ezt el neki? –_ gondolta zavartan a férfi.

– Nem érdekel az sem, ha volt – mentegetőzött Gwen és ha lehetett volna, még jobban elvörösödik. Tony lassan megérintette a kezét, mire a lány szemei tágra nyíltak. Reflexből rákulcsolta az ujjait a férfiéra, amin Stark elmosolyodott.

– Tudod mit? Kezdjük tiszta lappal – jelentette ki hirtelen Tony. – Anthony Stark vagyok, multimilliomos, Bosszúálló és sok esetben valóban egy igazi seggfej... nem tehetek róla, születetten nehéz eset vagyok – vigyorodott el Tony és ezzel Gwent is nevetésre bírta.

–  Gwenette Thernophilia Song vagyok, egy kihaló félben lévő földönkívüli fajhoz tartozom. Ott voltam a Római birodalom bukásánál és láttam Elvis Presley utolsó koncertjét, ennek ellenére mégsem láttam még semmit a világból, amiért érdemes lenne élnem. Nehezen bírom a született seggfejeket, de azért valahogy megbirkózom velük – mondta nevetve Gwen és szemeit egy pillanatra sem vette le Tonyról.

Tony nyelt egyet, félve, hogy Gwen megint ellöki, de ettől függetlenül óvatosan lecsapott az ajkaira. Gwen egy pillanatra ledermedt, de ezúttal átadta magát az érzéseknek és átkarolta Stark nyakát. Közelebb húzódott a férfihez és elmélyítette a csókot. Tony átkarolta a hátát és gyengéden behatolt nyelvével a lány ajkai közé. Gwen szószerint felnyögött ahogy a férfi magáévá tette a száját.

– Ezt kegyetlen mód meg fogom bánni – nyögte halkan, mikor szétváltak, hogy levegőhöz jussanak. Ezúttal a lány csókolta meg Tonyt és bátortalanul beletúrt a hajába. _– Remek haja van –_ gondolta Gwen és belemosolyogott a csókba. Percekig csókolóztak, de aztán szétváltak, mikor meghallották, hogy az edzőterem ajtaja kinyílik. Amerika Kapitány volt az.

– Wanda mondta, hogy itt talállak – mondta Steve és odalépett Tonyhoz.

– Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte megilletődve Tony, a kínos helyzet miatt.

– Eldugult az a mosogatógép izé – mondta Steve és megvakarta az állát.

– Hadd találjam ki, Thor már megint rajta hagyta a csirkecsontot a tányérján mielőtt berakta volna a gépbe? – kérdezte egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében Tony, Gwen pedig a háttérben kuncogott.

– Nem tudom, de Thor és Natasha bokáig állnak a vízben – mondta Steve és elhúzta a száját.

– Mindjárt lemegyek – mondta Tony, Steve pedig egy bólintás után kiment.

– Ez még megbeszéljük – biztosította Tony a lányt, majd ő is lement a konyhába, hogy megnézze mi történt a mosogatógéppel.

Gwen ellenben mosolyogva a szobájába ment.  Érezte, hogy a tűzzel játszik, de másfelől, azt is, hogy így vagy úgy, de megéri.

***

– Szent szar, kiket szállásoltam itt el? – pufogott Tony, mikor belépett a konyhába ahol eluralkodott a káosz. Thor és Natasha a pultnál álltak, bokáig a zsíros vízben ami a mosogatógépből egyre csak folyt ki.

– Meg tudod javítani? – kérdezte Steve.

– Talán, ha mondjuk elmondanátok, miért romlott el – mondta Tony és nyomatékosan Thorra pillantott. Thor nem értette, mi történik, ezért csak elmosolyodott és zavartan beletúrt a hajába.

– Nem tudom, csak azt, hogy Thor és Steve bekapcsolták a mosogatógépet.  Aztán engem már pánikba esve hívtak ide néhány perccel ezelőtt – vont vállat Natasha.

– Thor, hányszor mondjam még el, hogy a maradékodat tedd a kukába mielőtt bepakolnád a szennyes edényeket a gépbe? – kérdezte a fejét fogva Tony. Thor egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, de végül csak értetlenül bámult Starkra.

– Mi az a kuka? – kérdezte elmerengve Thor és megvakarta az állát. Tony lemondóan sóhajtott egyet.

– Az a nagy fehér izé a sarokban. Tudod oda szoktuk tenni a szemetet, de alapul véve azt, hogy a nappalit is ellepik a chips-es zacskók mikor Banner-rel buliztok nem lepődök meg rajta, hogy ez a fogalom új keletű számodra – mondta cinikusan Tony.

– Miért nem tehetem be úgy azokat a törékeny izékat ahogy vannak? – kérdezte halál komoly arccal Thor.

– Mert ez történik – csattant fel Tony és heves kézmozdulatokkal a padló felé mutatott, amit ellepett a zsíros lé.

– Azt hittem erre külön személyzet van – mentegetőzött Thor.

– Na jó. Nat, kérlek vidd el innen őket és szólj Happynek. Valaki takarítsa fel ezt a disznóólat, utána esetleg megjavítom a mosogatógépet – mondta Tony és mindvégig fenyegetően bámulta Thort, aki ellenben remekül szórakozott Tony indulatain.

– Remélem Heimdall nem látja, hogy egy halandó így merészel beszélni Odin fiával – dünnyögte Thor miközben kiment a konyhából.

– Tudod hallok ám – kiabált utána Tony és a kezébe temette az arcát.


	6. Előzmények (6. rész)

**Három nappal később**

*** 2003. szeptember 05.***

Gwen éppen gyakorolt mikor Thor belépett az edzőterembe egy barna papírtáska kíséretében. Gwen leereszkedett a hálóján és kérdőn nézett a szőke férfire. Thor közelebb sétált hozzá és frusztráltan átadta neki a zacskót.

– Ezt Tony küldi – mondta kurtán és zavartan végigsimított az állán.

– Mi van benne? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Gwen, majd óvatosan kinyitotta a táskát.

– Azt mondta próbáld fel – tette hozzá Thor, majd magára hagyta a szőke lányt. Gwen kiterítette a ruhát az egyik ugrószekrény tetejére és végigmérte. Fehér színű, feszülős anyagból készült. Feketével és pirossal, minimalista stílusban, pedig pókháló minta volt az oldalán. Végigsimított rajta a lány, majd felkapta és kiment az egyik öltözőbe, hogy felpróbálja.

Mikor magára vette a ruhát az azonnal alkalmazkodott a vonalaihoz.

– Azta – nyugtázta és körbeforgott a ruhába. Egy darabig még csodálta az öltözéket, de végül visszaöltözött a saját ruháiba és visszatette a zacskóba az újat. Mikor épp csúsztatta bele a táskába a ruhát kipottyant egy kicsi papír belőle.

– _Készen állsz. Tony_ – szólt az üzenet. Gwen elmosolyodott és visszatette a cetlit a zacskóba, majd elindult a lifthez, hogy felmenjen a szobájába.

Alig, hogy odaért összetalálkozott Natashával és Tonyval. Barátságosan köszöntötte őket, majd rámosolygott a férfire. Tony viszonozta a cinkos pillantást, majd megnyomta a lift hívógombját Gwennek.

– Később találkozunk – mondta kedvesen Natasha mikor megérkezett lift és a lány beszállt.

***

Délután valamiért mindenki a konyhában volt. Amerika Kapitány régi zenéket hallgatott, Natasha híreket nézett a laptopján, Gwen olvasott, Tony a mosogatógépet szerelte, Thor pedig sütött... vagyis próbálkozott. Már akkor látszott, hogy szörnyű ötlet volt a félistent beengedni a konyhába, amikor kiverte a szekrényből a lisztes dobozt és beterítette tetőtől talpig a liszt. Persze Tonyra is került egy jelentős adaggal, hiszen alig néhány lépésre volt. A földön ült és a mosogatógépet szerelte.

– Remélem ezt feltakarítod – mondta dühösen és végigmérte a konyhapadlót mielőtt leporolta a ruháját. Thor csak felhúzta az orrát és a másik szekrényben kezdett lisztet keresni, hiszen mindet kiöntötte ami a dobozban volt. Tony lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét és inkább folytatta a szerelést.

– Mit jelent az, hogy tegye a tojást és a lisztet a robotgépbe? – kérdezte hamarosan elgondolkodva Thor és harci pozíciót vett fel, ha esetleg valami mögül előugrana az a robot. Gwen nevetve felállt és odasétált a zavarodott férfihez. Elővette a szekrényből a robotgépet és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ez arra való, hogy jól elkeveredjenek az alapanyagok – magyarázta a szőkeség.

–  És hol van az a robotgép és mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte Thor és idegesen körbenézett.

– Jajj Sherlock, ez a robotgép, szóval megnyugodhatsz, nincs itt semmilyen robot ami rád akarna támadni – mondta nevetve Gwen. –  Csak azért hívják robotgépnek, mert ha megnyomod a gombot segítség nélkül megkeveri a tésztát  – magyarázta Gwen és megérintette Thor vállát.

– Mi az a Sherlock? – kérdezte Thor, talán még zavarodottabban, mint eddig.

– Hagyjuk... – mondta nevetve Gwen. Thor feszülten, szinte bátortalanul megnyomta a gombot miután Gwen beletette az alapanyagokat a gépbe. A lány nevetett, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy Thor bátor volt, még ha csak történetekből is.

– Nyugi, nem fog bántani – biztosította Gwen, Thor pedig halványan elmosolyodott.

– Pedig megérdemelné, hogy valaki bántsa – dünnyögte Tony miközben szenvedések árán kibányázta a lefolyócsőből a csirkecsontot, ami a dugulást okozta. Gwen mérgesen nézett, mire Tony gúnyosan vigyorogva felmutatta a csontot.

– Legközelebb nem fogja beletenni, igaz?  – kérdezte a lány és Thorra nézett. A szőke férfi bólintott és kínosan elmosolyodott.  – Ne legyél vele ilyen szigorú – mondta végül Tonynak.

– Ne aggódj, Lady Gwenette, egy ilyen apróság amúgy sem tudna ártani egy Asgardinak – mondta mosolyogva Thor és átöntötte a keverőtálba az időközben összekevert alapanyagokat.

– Pff... – dünnyögte Tony. – Még hogy ne legyek szigorú... ha nem lennék az, akkor valószínű még a wc-t sem húzná le maga után, sőt – tette hozzá és Gwen szemébe nézett.

Időközben megérkezett Sam néhány barna zacskóval, amikben a vacsora volt. Natasha azonnal felállt és odasétált a férfihez.

– Kínait hoztam – mondta a férfi és átadott két zacskót Natashának a négyből. Nat elmosolyodott és neki állt megteríteni.

– Hol van Kína? – kérdezte eltűnődve Thor miközben a Gwen által kivajazott tepsibe öntötte a tésztát.

– Mit érdekel? Messze – dünnyögte Tony és megforgatta a szemeit mielőtt felállt és beindította a mosogatógépet egy öntisztító programra.

– Ne már, Stark – mondta Gwen és Thorra nézett.

– Tényleg messze van, de ha szerencséd van egyszer eljutsz oda bevetések nélkül. Nagyon klassz hely, én már jártam ott. Na jó, nem szeretnék menőzni vagy ilyesmi, de ott voltam mikor átadták a Kínai Nagyfalat – mondta nevetve Gwen. Tony és Thor kérdőn néztek rá, de nem firtatták mert Natasha végzett a terítéssel.

Mindenki leült az asztalhoz és nekiálltak enni. Thor percekig küzdött az evőpálcákkal, de végül sikerült valamennyire lemásolnia a többiek mozdulatait.

– Mi a fenéért eszünk botokkal? – kérdezte mikor már percek óta küzdött az egyik csirkefalattal.

– Kínai hagyomány – mondta Natasha és jóízűen belekortyolt az italába.

– Idióták lehetnek ezek a kínaiak – mondta Thor és félretette az evőpálcákat, majd kézzel folytatta az evést. Percekig így evett, míg végül Gwen megunta a látványt, felállt és hozott egy villát Thornak. Közben a süteményt is megnézte és elzárta a sütőt.

– Moss kezet te vaddisznó – mondta fejét csóválva a lány és letette Thor elé a villát. Thor felhúzta az orrát, de végül felállt és kiment kezet mosni.

– Sosem tanul – jegyezte meg Tony.

– Mivel rengeteg esélyt adsz neki rá, persze, hogy nem  – mondta cinikusan Gwen, mire Stark is elfintorodott.


	7. Előzmények (7. Rész)

**Egy héttel később**

***2003. szeptember 13.***

– Szóval eljössz velem? – kérdezte vigyorogva Stark miközben becsukta az irodája ajtaját. Gwen elmosolyodott és lesütötte a szemét, mire Tony közelebb lépett hozzá és megcsókolta. A lány átkulcsolta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül és elmélyítette a csókot.

– Na jó, ma este nyolckor – mondta mosolyogva Gwen és lopott még egy csókot mielőtt felment volna a szobájába.

Vagyis odatartott egészen addig míg be nem lépett a liftbe _. – Te jó ég. Mit vegyek fel? –_ gondolta és feszülten végigmérte magát a lift hatalmas tükrében. _– Segítség kell... körülbelül azonnal –_ döntötte el, így amint kilépett a liftből bekopogott Natasha szobájába, de a nő nem volt ott, ezért végül Wandánál kötött ki. A lány végighúzta tekintetét a szőkeségen majd kérdőn nézett rá.

– Eddig csak kerülgettük egymást meg elcsattant egy-két csók, de most randira hívott – mondta Gwen és lehuppant Wanda ágyára.

– Stark? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökökkel Wanda. Gwen csak bólintott és kínosan elmosolyodott.

– Oké... – mondta a barna hajú lány és sóhajtott egyet. – Hová visz? – kérdezte végül.

– Valami puccos helyre a Fifth Avenue-n ... igazából gőzöm sincs – mondta nevetve Gwen. – De már napok óta üldöz vele – tette hozzá.

– Akkor tényleg komolyan akar tőled valamit – mondta Wanda.

– Azt mondod? – kérdezte Gwen.

– Figyelj, bárkit megkaphatna, szóval ha nem gondolná komolyan nem üldözne téged... bár az utóbbi időben csak olyan selejtek akadtak neki, mint az a Heather vagy az az Amber. Esküszöm több volt bennük a műanyag, mint a gyorskajában – mondta nevetve Wanda, mire Gwen is kuncogni kezdett.

– Na jó, találd ki, mit veszel fel, aztán ha szeretnéd megcsinálom a hajad. Azokhoz a smink izékhez nem igazán értek, csoda, hogy a szempillaspirállal nem szúrom ki a szemeim, de a hajaddal tudnék kezdeni valami – mondta kedvesen Wanda. Gwen elmosolyodott és megölelte a lányt, aki az utóbbi néhány hétben egyre jobb barátja lett.

Hamarosan átment a szobájába és besétált a gardróbba, ahová időközben bepakolta a ruháit. Végigsimított egy fekete darabon, de aztán megrázta a fejét. _– Túl kék... túl piros... túl rövid... túl hosszú... ajj ajj ez jó lenne, de nem jön ki belőle a vörösbor... túl nyári... túl fehér... ah ez nem is olyan rossz –_ akasztott le végül egy térdig érő, szürke egyberuhát egy hozzáillő ezüst lánccal. Gyorsan magára vette és elmosolyodott mikor meglátta a tükörképét. _– Tökéletes –_ gondolta, majd felvett hozzá egy fekete, lakk, platformos cipőt. Végül megpördült a tükör előtt és leült a fésülködőasztalához, hogy megcsinálja a sminkjét.

Mikor visszament Wandához már csak egy órája maradt, hogy megcsinálják a haját. A lány elmosolyodott és leültette Gwent, aztán mögé sétált és óvatosan elkezdte kifésülni a haját.

– Ha feltűzzük túl hivatalos leszel – mondta ki a gondolatait Wanda.

– Igaz, de ne lógjon az egész – tette hozzá Gwen.

– Meg van – mondta végül Wanda. Jó néhány percig ügyködött a szőkeség hajával míg nem elkészült vele. Gwen belenézett a tükörbe és elállt a szava. A hajának egy része fel volt tűzve kontyba és körbe volt csatolva apró, fehér virágos csipeszekkel. A többi része viszont begöndörítve lógott a hátára.

– Na csak ügyesen – bíztatta Wanda és esetlenül nyomott egy puszit Gwen arcára. Gwen elmosolyodott, majd lement a földszintre ahol Tony már várt rá.

Gwen szélesen elmosolyodott mikor meglátta Tonyt. A férfi az egyik legdrágább – valószínűleg Armani– öltönyét viselte és meglehetősen idegesen tördelte az ujjait. Gwen odasétált hozzá és egy puha csókot lehelt a férfi arcára.

– Mehetünk? – kérdezte kedvesen és belekarolt Tony karjába. A férfi bólintott és elindultak a kijárat felé, ahol Happy már várt rájuk Tony egyik kocsijában.

***

Az étterem – Gwen legnagyobb meglepetésére – nem volt olyan puccos. Na jó, ahhoz képest amihez szokott nagyon menő hely volt, de korántsem annyira luxus, mint amilyet várt Starkot ismerve. Tony kihúzta a lány székét és Gwen lesütötte a szemét miközben leült rá.

– Mi ütött beléd? – kérdezte kuncogva, mikor már Tony is leült.

– Nem is tudom – válaszolta mosolyogva Tony és odahívta pincért. Rendeltek pezsgőt és közben végignézték az étlapot.

– Az egész franciául van – jegyezte meg Gwen és próbálta előkaparni a francia nyelvtudását.

– Antropológus vagy, tudnod kéne franciául – csipkelődött Tony.

– Antropológus, nem archeológus, mint anyám. Amúgy meg tudok franciául... valamilyen szinten – nevette el magát Gwen.

– Akkor mit szólnál a halhoz? – kérdezte Tony néhány perc múlva.

– Rendben, legyen a hal – mondta Gwen és óvatosan becsukta az étlapot. Közben a pincér kihozta a pezsgőt és letette az asztalra. Tony biccentett neki és a férfi elment. Ezután magához vette a két poharat és töltött a drága, francia italból. Gwen mosolyogva átvette a poharát és Tony szemébe nézett mielőtt koccintottak volna.

– A tiszta lapra – mondta Tony.

– Valljuk be, működik – mondta a lány és gyengéden hozzákoccintotta a poharát a férfiéhoz. Néhány percig iszogattak, aztán visszajött a pincér és leadták a rendelésüket.

– Csak hogy tudd, évek óta nem hoztam el egy nőt... lányt sem randevúra – mondta feszülten Tony és Gwen szemébe nézett.

Gwen megérintette a férfi kezét és óvatosan áthajolt az asztalon, hogy megcsókolja, mikor hatalmas robbanás ütötte meg a fülük, majd az egész étterem ablaka betört és a függönyök lángba borultak. Tony hirtelen maga alá gyűrte Gwent mikor feléjük repült az egyik asztal.

– Mi a franc volt ez? – kérdezte riadtan Gwen néhány centire Tony arcától.

– Fogalmam sincs – suttogta Tony és felült. Az emberek sikítva menekültek a lángokba borult étteremből. Tony is ezt tervezte miután felsegítette Gwent... leszámítva persze a sikítást, de megjelent Thor... teljes harci díszben és komoly ábrázattal. Tony kérdőn nézett rá és átkarolta a szőke lányt.

– Egy őrült férfi gránátszerű izéket dobál az Empire State Building tetejéről... gondoltam szólok – mondta Thor és végignézett a pároson. – Öltözzetek már át – sürgette őket.

– Nekem nincs itt a ruhám – vörösödött el Gwen.

– Első szabály, mindig legyen nálad a ruhád – mondta Tony, majd magához hívta a Vasember páncélját. – Vagy legyen egy jó trükköd – mosolyodott el.

– A Kapitány és Natasha odamentek az Empire State Building bejáratához – folytatta Thor.

– Mindjárt csatlakozunk – biztosította Tony és kinyújtotta a kezét az időközben megérkezett páncélnak. Thor bólintott és elment segíteni a többieknek.

Mikor Tony már teljes Vasember páncélban volt felhajtotta a maszkját és komolyan nézett Gwenre.

– Kapaszkodj – mondta és átkarolta Gwent, majd felrepült vele.

– Te jó ég – mondta a lány és nagy nehezen kiengedte a levegőt, amiről nem tudta, hogy bent tartotta.

– Csak elmegyünk a ruhádért – mondta Tony és egyre gyorsabban haladt.

***

– Uram, jöjjön le az épület tetejéről – kiabálta egy megafonba az egyik rendőr. Amerika Kapitány megcsóválta a fejét és kivette a tehetetlen rendőr kezéből a megafont.

– Na de uram! – kiabálta a rendőr, de Steve nem zavartatta magát.

– Jöjjön le az épület tetejéről, vagy felmegyünk magáért és azt nem fogja megköszönni! – harsogta Steve, mire a férfi újabb gránátot dobott le, ezúttal egy zöldséges standra. A közelben álló emberek pánikba esve rohanni kezdtek az ellenkező irányba.

– Fantasztikus – mondta szemrehányóan Thor és fejét csóválva felment az épület tetejére. Időközben megérkezett Tony és Gwen is. Natasha végigmérte Gwen ruháját és elismerően bólintott egyet.

– Thor felment – mondta Steve.

– Gwen, ahogy gyakoroltuk – mondta Tony, majd felkapta a lányt és felrepült az épület tetejére. Persze Gwen útközben hálót vetett és elbújt az Empire State Building kilátója alatt.

– Ki a fene maga? – kérdezte Tony a betörőkhöz hasonlóan fekete harisnyát viselő férfit.

– Ha közelebb jönnek ledobok még egy gránátot – fenyegetőzött a férfi.

Eközben Thor megpörgette kalapácsát, mire hatalmas villámok tűntek fel a szomszéd felhőkarcoló felett. Az ismeretlen férfi idegesen felnézett az égre, majd már lendítette volna a kezét, hogy ledobja a gránátot mikor Gwen előtűnt a semmiből és hirtelen kikapta a kezéből a fegyvert.

– Ezt keresed? – kérdezte miközben fejjel lefelé lógott a hálóján. A férfi bosszúsan fujtatott egyet, de nem mert megmozdulni, mert alig egy négyzetméreten voltak és félt, hogy lezuhan. Tony fegyvert fogott rá, Gwen a gránátot tartotta a kezében, Thor pedig végigsimított a kalapácsán.

– Adja fel – jött Steve hangja a megafonon át. Tony megcsóválta a fejét, de nem szólt semmit. Aztán hirtelen az ismeretlen férfi leugrott az épületről.

– A francba – kiáltotta Tony és már utána indult volna, de Gwen megelőzte. Thor is követte őket, de ő sem tudott semmit tenni. Gwen több háztömbön át üldözte az idegent és majdnem el is kapta, de a férfi kibújt a harisnyából, amit megragadott a szőkeség, és elrohant. Gwen csalódottan sóhajtott egyet és visszaindult a többiekhez, de nem kellett sokat repkednie, hiszen mindenki követte. Végül mikor visszaértek az épülethez lassan leszálltak a földre Stevehez és Natashához.

– Elveszítettük – dühöngött Tony és felhajtotta a maszkját.

– Erről is csak te tehetsz, Stark – vágta oda Steve.

– Én tehetek róla? – személyeskedett Tony.  – Ellenben veled én legalább csináltam valamit. Nem csak egy lopott megafonba üvöltöztem – harsogta Stark.

– Elég legyen! – kiabálta Gwen, de hiába, nem figyeltek rá.

– Minden ami jó benned egy kémcsőből származik – vágta oda Tony fintorogva.

– Te pedig a pénzed nélkül egy senki lennél – harsogta Steve.

– Hé! – kiabálta torkaszakadtából Gwen és megrázta a kezében lévő harisnyát. Hirtelen mindenki ránézett, a lány pedig próbálta kibetűzni ami a harisnya belsejébe volt hímezve. – Ki a fene lehet az a Hédra? – tűnődött el.

– Hydra? – nézett rá riadtan Steve.

– Ja igen, lehet, hogy Hydra – mondta Gwen.

– Remek, már csak ez hiányzott – mondta Natasha.

***


	8. Előzmények (8. Rész)

 

Mire visszaértek a Bosszúállók toronyba lecsillapodtak a kedélyek Tony és Steve között, habár ettől függetlenül nem igazán szóltak egymáshoz. Mindenki feszült volt és fáradt, ezért egyből a lifthez mentek. Tony az irodájába ment, a lányok a huszadikra, a srácok pedig a tizenhetedikre.

Gwen miután megfürdött csinált egy videóblog bejegyzést amit elküldött Jacknek és Owennek. Mivel már hetek óta nem beszélt velük és hiányoztak neki. Végül aztán eldőlt az ágyán és próbált elaludni.

Ez idő alatt Thor hajat mosott és hevesen megrázta a fejét miután végzett. Maga köré csavarta a törölközőjét, a másikat pedig a hajára tette és elgondolkodott, hogy mit is kellene csinálnia vele. Végül úgy döntött megkérdezi Sam-et, mivel eléggé fázott.

A férfi hamarosan ajtót nyitott és kérdőn nézett a félmeztelen Thorra. Thor valamit magyarázott a vizes hajáról és arról, hogy fázik míg végül Sam megértette mit akar és átadott neki egy hajszárítót.

Thor értetlenül nézte a tárgyat, de inkább nem kérdezte meg Samtől hogyan működik. Csak elköszönt és visszament a szobájába. Óráknak tűnő percekig próbálta működésre bírni sikertelenül. Ekkor döntött úgy, hogy átmegy Stevehez a szomszéd szobába, hátha ő jobban ért hozzá.

Steve fáradtan ajtót nyitott a szőke férfinek, aki beinvitálás nélkül berontott a férfi lakosztályába.

– Zaklatottnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg Steve.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Thor feszülten és átnyújtotta a másik férfinek a hajszárítót. Steve elgondolkodott, majd végighúzta a kezét a vezetéken.

– Fogalmam sincs, de elektromos – mondta a Kapitány és mint aki jól végezte dolgát bedugta a konnektorba a hajszárítót, de az nem csinált semmit. Steve megvakarta a fejét és kérdőn nézett Thorra, de a szőke férfi még értetlenebb fejet vágott.

– Nem értem – dünnyögte Steve és alaposabban szemügyre vette a tárgyat. Thor közel hajolt és várta, hátha történik valami. Aztán végül Steve megtalálta a bekapcsoló gombot és a hajszárító hevesen fújni kezdte a forró levegőt egyenesen Thor arcába. Thor rémülten felsikoltott mire Steve elejtette az eszközt és ő is felkiáltott ijedtében...

Alig telt bele néhány percbe kopogtattak az ajtón. Szerencsére Stevenek még volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy kinyissa az ajtót. Tony volt az karöltve Wandával, Natashával és Gwennel. A lányokon hálóköntös volt és fáradtnak tűntek. Natashán ráadásul egy zöld arcmaszk is díszelgett.

– Mi a francért üvöltöztök? – kérdezte egy ásítás kíséretében Gwen.

– Tudtátok, hogy a szellőző rendszer remekül viszi a hangot? – okoskodott Natasha.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Tony és mérgesen nézett Stevere, Thoron pedig már meg sem lepődött.

– Miért megy a hajszárító? – kérdezte jogosan Wanda, majd belépett a szobába és kikapcsolta a készüléket.

– Nem tudtuk mi ez – mondta komolyan Thor és viszolyogva a hajszárítóra mutatott.

– Ezért úgy döntöttél, hogy sikítani fogsz, mint egy kislány? – kérdezte Tony, mire Thor elvörösödött. – Négy talán öt éves? – folytatta cinikusan Stark. – Még a copfjaidat is látom – tette hozzá visszafojtva a nevetést.

– Nem vicces, tényleg megijedtünk – mondta önérzetesen Steve.

– Egy hajszárítótól? – kérdezte nevetve Gwen.

– Hajszállító? Mi az a hajszállító? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Thor.

– Hajszárító... szárító. Tudod ha vizes a hajad ezzel meg tudod szárítani – mondta Wanda és Thor nedves hajára mutatott.

– Honnan szerezted? – kérdezte Tony és felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Sam adta – mondta Thor és rándított egyet a vállán idegességében.

– Legközelebb leírást is kérj hozzá mielőtt felkeltesz mindenkit. Komolyan, úgy sipákoltok, mint két ovis kislány. Még a harmadikon is meghallottam... tizennégy emelettel lejjebb – mondta fejét csóválva Tony.

– Majd én megszárítom a hajad – ajánlotta fel egy sóhajtás kíséretében Gwen.

– Biztos? – kérdezte tőle Tony, de a lány csak elmosolyodott.

– Rendben. Utána kérlek, gyere le. Van valami amiről szeretnék beszélni – mondta Tony, majd kiterelte Wandát és Natashát.

Miután bezárult az ajtó, Gwen leültette Thort és bekapcsolta a hajszárítót. Thor riadtan nézett a készülékre.

– Ne már, nem fog bántani – nevette el magát Gwen.

– De... – kezdte feszülten Thor, de a lány megérintette a haját és óvatosan oda emelte a hajszárítót.

– Nyugodj meg, oké? – biztatta és lassan szárítani kezdte a haját.

***

Mire Gwen végzett Thor teljesen megnyugodott, ellenben Steve az ágyán ült és értetlenkedve nézte a többieket. Gwen hirtelen elvigyorodott, félretette a hajszárítót és elkezdte befonni Thor haját.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte fészkelődve Thor.

– Ne mocorogj már annyit – csitította Gwen.

Nem telt bele sok időbe és végzett a frizurájával, majd odaadta a férfinek a tükröt, ami Steve éjjeliszekrényén volt. Thor felvonta a szemöldökét és végigmérte a haját.

– Ha ezek után Stark nem fog kislánynak hívni, akkor soha – mondta nevetve Steve, mire Thor morgott egyet.

– Szerintem aranyos – kuncogta Gwen. Alig, hogy kimondta kopogtattak, így odasétált és kinyitotta az ajtót. Sam volt az és értetlenkedve nézett a szőkeségre.

– Na de Steve, pizsi partit tartasz és meg sem hívsz? – heccelődött miközben belépett a szobába. Steve arrébb ment az ágyon, hogy a férfi le tudjon ülni. Sam tekintete hamarosan Thor hajára téved.

– De jól áll, Thor – mondta nevetését visszafojtva. – Valakinek én is befonhatom a haját? – kérdezte és kihívóan Stevere nézett aki fogta a díszpárnáját és fejbe verte vele a másik férfit. Gwen megcsóválta a fejét.

– Akármennyire élvezem a társaságotokat, most mennem kell – mondta mosolyogva és az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Most elmész? – kérdezte Thor és végigtapogatta a befont haját.

– Ha bármitől megijednél csak szólj – mondta nevetve Gwen és kilépett az ajtón. – Jó éjt – mondta, majd a lifthez ment, hogy megkeresse Tonyt az irodájában.

***

Mikor belépett Tony épp whiskeyt iszogatott és kényelmesen hátradőlt a kanapéján. Gwen lassan odasétált hozzá és leült mellé. Tölteni akart még egy pohár italt Gwennek, de a lány megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kérek, köszönöm – mondta és halványan elmosolyodott. – Mit szerettél volna? – kérdezte Gwen és a férfi szemébe nézett.

– Valamit félbe hagytunk az étteremben – kezdte Tony és mosolyra húzta a száját. – és én nem szeretek félbehagyni dolgokat – mondta, majd közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, az álla alá nyúlt és óvatosan megcsókolta. Gwen behunyta a szemét és átkarolta a férfi vállát. Tony egyre jobban átadta magát az érzéseknek, de Gwen még nem érezte magát készen ilyen dolgokra, így lassan hátrálni kezdett. Tony kérdőn nézett rá, mire Gwen a férfi arcára tette a kezeit.

– Ne érts félre – kezdte és mélyen a férfi szembe nézett. – Csak légy türelmes – mondta kedvesen és hátradőlt a kanapén.

– Bocsánat – suttogta Tony és zavartan belekortyolt az italába.

– Hiába ismerlek, nem tudok rólad semmit és valljuk be te sem rólam – mondta elgondolkodva Gwen.

– Rendben, igazad van. Ismételjük meg a vacsorát – mondta Tony és a lányra mosolyogott.

– Hát jó, legyen, csak remélhetőleg ezúttal nem robbantják ránk az éttermet – viccelődött Gwen, majd odahajolt Tonyhoz és arcon csókolta. – Aludj jól – suttogta mire Tony halványan elmosolyodott, Gwen viszonozta, majd felállt és magára hagyta a férfit.

***


	9. Előzmények (9. Rész)

**Egy héttel később**

*** 2003. szeptember 20.***

Gwen a laborban volt és épp kivizsgálták. Hosszú idő telt el a legutóbbi vizsgálata óta és kicsit aggódott, hogy tovább romlott az állapota, tovább változott a DNS- képlete. Már legalább fél órája várt a vizsgálóteremben. Az egyik vizsgálóágyon ült és idegesen tördelte az ujjait mikor Bruce visszatért a véreredményekkel.

– Na? – kérdezte feszülten Gwen, mire a férfi sajnálkozva megcsóválta a fejét, ezzel még jobban megijesztve a szőkeséget.

– Az emberi génjeidet teljesen felemésztette – kezdte Banner, mire Gwen riadtan felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Szóval már egyáltalán nem vagyok ember? – kérdezte szinte csak magától.

– De jó hír, hogy az Idő Lord génállományod nem mutat változást – mondta tovább a férfi és Gwen megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de Banner folytatta. – Vagyis körülbelül két hete mutálódott utoljára, de azóta stabilan, negyven százalékon áll.

– A másik hatvan százalék pedig pók, igaz? – kérdezte feszülten Gwen, Bruce pedig bólintott.

– Sajnálom, Gwenette – mondta a férfi és összeszorította együttérzően a száját. Gwen elhallgatott és úgy tűnt, mint aki nagyon gondolkodik valamin, majd hirtelen ökölbe szorította a kezét. Arca vörös volt a visszafojtott könnyek miatt.

– Ha jól számolom... ne – suttogta. – Halandóvá váltam – mondta hitetlenkedve.

– A regeneráció csak egy legenda – csóválta a fejét Bruce.

– Nem az, de számomra már nagyon nagy valószínűséggel nem elérhető opció – mondta lemondóan Gwen, majd megköszönte Bruce segítségét és elsietett.

Mikor felért a szobájába lehuppant az ágyára és elsírta magát.

*******

**Négy nappal később**

***2003. szeptember 24.***

Gwen hangos rezgésre ébredt fel hajnali négy órakor. Riadtan felült az ágyában és nagy nehezen a kezébe vette telefonját az éjjeliszekrényről.

_– Gwen! Apa befejezte a korál növesztését, megkaptam a saját TARDIS-omat. Hihetetlen, mi? *mosolygós smiley*Meglátogatnálak. Még mindig Cardiffban vagy? Írj vissza minél hamarabb: Danny_

Gwen elmosolyodott és szinte azonnal válaszolt a bátyjának. Nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná el neki a történteket, de mivel hiányzott neki, ezért mindenképp látni akarta.

_– New Yorkban vagyok, hosszú történet, majd elmesélem. Ja és 2003-ban. Egyáltalán tudod vezetni? *nevetős smiley* Nehogy összetörd magad! Várni foglak. Ölel: Gwen_

Ezek után lement a konyhába reggelizni és ott összetalálkozott Thorral. Furcsán néztek egymásra egy pillanat erejéig, hiszen nagyon korán volt, de aztán megölelték egymást.

– Miért vagy fenn? – kérdezte Thor és töltött magának egy tál müzlit. Persze fele mellé ment.

– Kaptam egy üzenetet, nem fontos – mosolyodott el Gwen és ő is a müzli mellett döntött. – Na és te? – kérdezte kíváncsiskodva

– Ma megyek vissza Asgardba. Szóval feltöltődöm energiával és elmegyek – mondta Thor teleszájal.

– És meddig maradsz? – kérdezte Gwen. Érződött a hangján, hogy nem akarta, hogy Thor elmenjen.

– Nem tudom, ameddig szükséges – mondta a szőke férfi, Gwen pedig bólintott.

***

**Aznap Este**

Gwen és Tony  a Times Square-en sétáltak és beszélgettek. Ezúttal semmi sem zavarta meg a vacsorájukat és úgy tűnt az este további része is nyugalomban fog eltelni.

– Most komolyan a Csillagok Háborúja a kedvenc filmed? – kérdezte meglepetten Gwen.

– Miért, mi baj van vele? – kérdezte nevetve Tony.

– Semmi, én is szeretem, csak nem gondoltam volna rólad – biztosította Gwen és óvatosan megfogta a férfi kezét. Tony elmosolyodott és rákulcsolta az ujjait a lányéra.

– Melyik a kedvenc könyved? – kérdezte Tony, mire Gwen lesütötte a szemét.

– Ki fogsz nevetni – mondta halkan és elpirult.

– Miért nevetnélek ki? Te se nevettél ki, mikor elárultam mi a kedvenc színem – biztosította a férfi.

– Harry Potter – mondta Gwen és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Csak az első filmet láttam – mondta Tony.

– A könyvek sokkal jobbak, mivel... –  mondta Gwen, de nem fejezte be, mert rezgett a telefonja.

– Danny!... mikor?... nem tudom, szerintem igen... végülis az is igaz... csak hozz majd vissza időben... persze... várlak... én is... oké... szia – mondta Gwen, majd letette a telefont.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte Tony, mire Gwen elmosolyodott.

– A bátyám, Danny. Holnap meglátogat – mondta a lány, Tony pedig bólintott.

Egy darabig még andalogtak, de aztán visszamentek a Bosszúállók Toronyba...

***

***2003. szeptember 25.***

Tony sietve belépett Gwen szobájába kopogás nélkül a lány pedig ijedtében leesett az ágyáról, amin korábban feküdt és olvasott.

– Erről szokj le – nevette el magát és megragadta Tony kezét, hogy fel tudjon állni.

– Bocsi – szabadkozott Tony. – Bevetés, most – tette hozzá, mire Gwen bólintott és indult volna a gardrób felé mikor megcsörrent a telefonját.

– Csak egy perc – mondta a lány és átment a gardrób szobába. Miután bezárta az ajtót felvette a telefonját.

– Gyere le –  szólt bele a bátyja.

– Oké, sietek – kuncogta Gwen, majd kinyitotta az ablakot és leereszkedett a hálóján a huszadikról.

***

Gwen macskamódjára halkan földet ért és rögtön észrevette a TARDIS-t a szemközi oldalon az egyik sikátorban...

Sietve átment a túloldalra majd bekopogott és belépett. Danny épp a konzolnál állt és programozatott valamit. Gwen végigmérte és elmosolyodott.

– Regenerálódtál – mondta köszönés helyett és végigmérte a bátyját. A fiú ezúttal magas volt, barna haja a válláig ért, de szoros copfban hátrafogta. Arca megnyúlt és szemei barnák lettek. Korábban vörös, rövid haja volt és sokkal inkább alacsonynak volt mondható, mint magasnak.

– Tudom, de te is – mondta a fiú és félszemmel Gwenre nézett. Persze azonnal észrevette, hogy ugyanaz az arc nézett rá vissza, mint karácsonykor.

– Hosszú történet – sóhajtott egy Gwen és gyorsan témát váltott. – A dizájnt akarod megváltoztatni? – kérdezte nevetve Gwen és játékosan arcon csókolta a bátyját.

– Igen, de ennyivel nem úszod meg – cukkolta a fiú és megölelte a húgát. Gwen elmosolyodott és óvatosan a bátyja elé állt, majd elkezdett valamit bepötyögni a konzolba. Hamarosan a képernyőn megjelent a tervező.

– Milyenre szeretnéd? – kérdezte Gwen és figyelmen kívül hagyta bátyja döbbenetét.

– Nézzük meg az alapból telepítetteket – mondta mosolyogva a fiú.

– Oh nézd a kerek izék – vigyorodott el Gwen mikor meglátták az első opciót. – Imádom a kerek izéket – tette hozzá.

– Én is. Legyen ez – vágta rá Danny. – Fehér és a kerek izék menők.

Gwen beállította a dizájnt és hamarosan a kaméleon áramkörök átváltoztak. A sárga falakból fehér lett és a fémes színű tetőszerkezetet felváltotta egy egyszerű szintén fehér fémlemez. A falakon pedig megjelentek a kerek elemek.

– Na hová vigyelek? – kérdezte mosolyogva Danny.

– Legyen random – vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül Gwen.

– Oké – értett egyet Danny.

– Csak majd hozz vissza ugyanide – kérte Gwen és gyorsan megnyomta a kék stabilizátorokat mielőtt a testvére észrevette volna.

***

– Nem értem, miért nem adta ki azt a hangot – tűnődött a fiú.

– Miattam –– nevette el magát Gwen. – Tudod... unalmas kék stabilizátorok  – idézte Gwen az apjukat.

– ... unalmas kék stabilizátorok – mondta vele együtt a fiú, majd az ajtóhoz sietett. Gwen követte.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Gwen csak úgy magától.

– Fogalmam sincs – vigyorodott el Danny és gyorsan kinyitotta az ajtót. Gwent szinte azonnal megcsapta a jegyes szél, ami beömlött a TARDIS-ba.

– Na mindegy – csóválta meg a fejét Gwen és elkezdte begombolni a pulóverét. Közben Danny szerezett egy újságot az egyik kukából.

– 1864. november 20. London –  mondta büszkén.

– Várj, 1864? – emelte meg a hangját izgatottan Gwen.

– Athéné! – kiáltottak fel együtt.

A tizenöt éves húgukat, Athénét 1864-be küldték a szüleik, Madam Vastra és Strax felügyelete alá, hogy tanuljon meg egyedül boldogulni. Persze mindketten azt gondolták, hogy leghamarabb karácsonykor látják viszont, de tévedtek.

Elindultak Madam Vastra viktoriánus háza felé, amikor Gwennek furcsa érzése támadt, persze elhessegette. Közben Danny faggatni kezdte a változásáról, így végül míg végigsétáltak a belváros utcáin, Gwen kénytelen volt elmesélni mindent...

– Szóval egy nap a kedvenc húgom meg fog halni? – kérdezte fájdalmas hangon Danny, Gwen pedig bólintott.

– Sajnálom, Dan – mondta és elhúzta a száját.

– Anyu meg fog ölni – mondta nevetve Danny.

– Tudom – értett egyet Gwen, de ő nem nevetett.

Végül megtorpantak Madam Vastra háza előtt. Gwen becsengetett, és hamarosan nem más nyitott ajtót, mint a húguk.

– Te jó ég! – kiáltott fel izgatottan a lány és a testvérei nyakába vetette magát.

– Mit kerestek itt? – kérdezte mosolyogva és közben betessékelte őket a házba.

– Hol van Madam Vastra? – furcsállva a csendet Gwen.

– Na és Strax és Jenny? – tette hozzá Danny.

– Strax vidékre ment, hogy harcoljon egy fiúval – mondta közönyösen Athéné.

– Egy fiúval? – hüledezett Gwen, mikor meghallotta, hogy egy képezett Szontári katona gyerekekkel harcol.

– Korombeli, Charlie a neve. Nem kell félni, Strax nem fogja megölni – nevette el magát Athéné. – Ami Madam Vastrát és Jennyt illeti, ők egy lány nyomát követik, aki nem értik, hogyan került ide – magyarázta Athéné.

– Egy lány? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Gwen. – Földönkívüli? – tette hozzá a kérdést.

– Elvileg nem – magyarázta Athéné. – Ezért nem ment velük Strax.

– Oké, akkor csináljunk teát, Atica, és várjuk meg a kedvenc hüllő keresztanyám – nevetett fel Gwen, de hamar elillant a jókedve, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a húgát is be kell majd avatni abba, hogy halandóvá vált, de úgy döntött, hogy egyelőre csak a pókos részt közli vele. Mindent csak szépen sorban.

Amikor elkészültek a teával, visszatértek a nappaliba, hogy elfogyasszák, és Gwen ekkor kezdett bele a mesélésbe...

– Ez tök menő, de anya meg fog ölni – vigyorodott el egy pillanatra Athéné, mielőtt rémülten el nem húzta volna a száját.

– Valahogy majdcsak túlélem – sóhajtott Gwen, és bátorítóan rámosolygott a húgára.

 


	10. Előzmények (10. Rész)

Amikor Vastra és Jenny visszatértek, mindketten lihegtek a sok futástól. Az első dolog amit kiszúrtak, amikor beléptek a nappaliba, az a két újonnan érkező volt.

– Gwenette, Daniel – lepődött meg a homo reptília, majd közelebb lépett hozzájuk és mosolyogva üdvözölte őket.

– Szia, Vastra néni – mosolyodott el Gwen is, majd Jennynek is köszönt.

– Ki ez a lány? – kérdezte izgatottan Athéné, amikor észrevette, hogy Jenny bevonszolt valakit a nappaliba.

– Nem ide való, feszes ruhákban van, mint Gwenette. Bőr kabát – magyarázta Vastra.

– Földönkívüli? –  kérdezte érdeklődve Gwen, és meredten bámulta a megkötözött lányt.

– Nem, teljesen humanoid, de furcsa impulzusokat küld ki – magyarázta a hüllő. – De hadd kezdjem el a legelején – tette hozzá.

_~Madam Vastra visszaemlékezése~_

Gyorsan futottak Jennyvel a kreolbőrű lány után, aki nem illett bele a viktoriánus London látképébe.

– Állj meg! –kiabált utána Jenny, de a lány csak tovább menekült.

Mindössze a haját és a termetét látták tisztán. Körülbelül 170 centi magas volt, a haja pedig a fenekéig ért, göndör volt és fekete.

Végül zsák utcába ért, és lihegve fordult szembe kergetőivel.

Az arca szív formájú volt, a szemei pedig hatalmasak és ében feketék, amiket sűrű és hosszú szempillasor keretezett. Az ajka dús volt, ahogy a keblei is, a dereka pedig irreálisan vékony. Vastra meglátása szerint egész szép lány volt.

– Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte a nő, m **i** re a lány keze szikrázni kezdett.

Vastra hátrált pár lépést, és keze a fegyverére siklott. Jenny követte a példáját és riadtan bámult a lányra.

– Kik maguk? – kérdezte feszülten a lány.

–  Én kérdeztem előbb – vágott vissza Vastra.

A lány egyre nagyobb szikrákat szórt, és nem válaszolt, **í** gy Vastra kénytelen volt megtenni az első lépést.

– A nevem Vastra, ő pedig a feleségem Jenny. Most jó lenne, ha te is beszélnél, és nem csinálnál semmi meggondolatlant – mondta a hüllő, és újra közelíteni kezdett a lány felé.

– Solana – válaszolta a latin lány, és erőszakkal leengedte a kezét.

– Miért szikrázol? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Jenny.

– Hagyjanak békén! – mondta dacosan Solana, és el akart rohanni, de Vastra kiöltötte hosszú, hüllő nyelvét, végignyalt a lány nyakán, mire az az altatóhatású mérgétől kifeküdt.

Jenny előkapott egy kötelet, és megkötözte a lányt mielőtt hazavitték volna.

_~Madam Vastra visszaemlékezésének a vége~_

**–** Szóval, annyit tudunk, hogy a neve Solana. Földi, nagy valószínűséggel latin amerikai, spanyol, portugál vagy olasz származású, illetve azt, hogy a keze szikrákat szór? – foglalta össze a hallottakat Gwen.

– Igen, ez minden – bólintott Vastra, és már tette volna hozzá, hogy fel kellene ébreszteni, amikor a lány mocorogni kezdett.

A kezei ismét szikrázni kezdtek, de a köteleknek hála, amivel megkötözték, nem tudta felemeli őket.

– Eresszenek! – mondta feszengve. Hangjában erősen érződött a pánik.

– Hogy kerülsz ide? A ruháid leghamarabb az 1950-es években fordulhattak elő – mondta Danny.

– Tévedés  – rázta meg a fejét Gwen. – Ez a kabát poliészterből készült bőrmásolat, vagyis 1985 – 2005, mivel később már jobb minőségű másolatokat készítenek – mondta a lány.

– Te mégis mióta értesz a műbőrhöz? – forgatta meg a szemeit  a fiú.

– Sok mindent nem tudsz  – vigyorodott el.

– Nem beszélni – szorította össze az ajkait Solana. – Mindenki csak átverni én család, nem beszélni – makacskodott, és paranoid módon megrázta a fejét.

– Kik verték át a családodat? – puhatolózott Gwen.

– Honnan tudhatnám, hogy te és embereid megbízhatók? – nézett Gwenre szúrós tekintettel. – Ők megkötözni engem – biccentett Vastra és Jenny felé.

– Csak megijedtünk a szikrától – mentegetőzött Jenny.

– Ha bemutatkozunk, akkor te is mondasz többet? – próbált óvatosan közelíteni hozzá Gwen. Nem akarta még jobban megijeszteni, de azt sem akarta, hogy ez a 20 - 21. századi lány egyedül csámborogjon a viktoriánus Londonban.

– Oké – biccentett végül bizalmatlanul.

– A nevem Gwenette Song, a Bosszúállókhoz tartozom... részben... kiképzés alatt vagyok. Nekem is van egy különleges kepeségem, ha elárulod a tiéd, én is megmutatom az enyém – alkudozott mosolyogva.

– Solana Torres – mutatkozott be a lány. – Nem mondani többet. Bosszúállóktól félni gazdám... tőlük félni összes gazdám – mondta a végét suttogva és remegni kezdett.

– Gazdád? – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel Gwen.

– Nem beszélni, nem beszélni – mondta feszülten, és a kezei ismét szikrázni kezdtek, de ezúttal sokkal erőteljesebben.

– Ne félj tőlünk Solana. Honnan származol? – Gwen odaült a lány mellé a kanapéra, és segített neki felegyenesedni a fekvő pózból, de egyelőre nem oldozta el a köteleket.

– Hozok teát – pattant fel Jenny, és kiviharzott a konyhába.

– Mexicováros – mondta a lány, majd Gwen szemébe nézett. – Kibontani kötelek, különben nem mondani többet!

– Eloldozzuk? – pillantott segítségkérően a keresztanyjára Gwen.

– Mi lesz ha a szikrákból több lesz? – érvelt Danny.

– Ha nem oldozzuk el, nem fog beszélni – sóhajtott Gwen.

– Kibontani kötelek, vagy nem beszélni – mondta ismét Solana.

Gwen összenézett Vastrával és Dannyvel, és csak ezután oldozta el a mexikói lányt.

– Szóval, miért szórsz szikrákat? Egy valakit ismerek aki képes irányítani a villámokat, de ő félisten – kérdezte Thorra utalva.

– Azt mondtad te megmutatni képességed, és utána én is – vágott vissza Solana.

– Rendben van, igazad van – bólintott Gwen, majd kinyújtotta a kezét és kilőtt az egyik sarokba egy hatalmas adag pókhálót.

Solana ledöbbenten nézte a szőkeséget, és percekig nem szólalt meg.

Időközben Jenny visszatért a teával, és mindenkinek töltött egy csészével.

– Mennyire ismerni a Hydrát? – szólalt meg végül kisvártatva Solana.

– Egy ideje ismét őket üldözzük – mondta Gwen kurt **án.**

– Engem elrabolni és fegyverré változtatni – mondta Solana, de mielőtt folytathatta volna elájult.

– Vissza kell vinnem New Yorkba – nézett Gwen a bátyjára.

– De nem tudunk róla szinte semmit – mondta aggodalmaskodva Athéné.

– Eleget tudunk – érvelt Gwen.

– Karácsonykor találkozunk? – kérdezte csalódottan Athéné, mivel tudta, hogy ez a mondat azt jelentette, hogy Gwen és Danny hamarosan elmennek.

–  Igen, ígérem – mondta Gwen, majd felállt és homlokon csókolta a tizenöt éves húgát.

Danny és Gwen visszavitték Solanát a TARDIS-hoz, és visszatértek 2003-ba, pontosan abba percbe, ahonnan Gwen eljött...

***2003. szeptember 20***

Gwen kiszállt a TARDIS-ból, és egy pókháló segítségével magához erősítette Solana ájult testét.

– Ígérd meg, hogy írsz, amint többet tudsz meg róla – mondta aggodalmasan Danny, és arcon csókolta Gwent.

– Te pedig ígérd meg, hogy óvatosan fogod vezetni a TARDIS-t – vágott vissza mosolyogva Gwen.

– Ígérem – bólintott a fiú, majd végignézte ahogy Gwen elindul a Bosszúállók torony oldalán.

Amikor felért a huszadikra és belökte az ablakot, oldalán Solanával, éppen akkor nyitott be Tony a szobájába.

– Siess Gwen... te jó ég, te meg mit művelsz? – nézett rá kikerekedett szemekkel, aztán észrevette az oldalára erősített, ájult mexikói lányt.

– Most már tényleg semmit nem értek, szóval jó lenne ha beavatnál!? – ráncolta össze a homlokát.

– Szólj Happynek, hogy figyeljen rá. Most a küldetés számít, utána mindent megmagyarázok – hadarta Gwen, majd miután lefektette Solanát az ágyára, odalépett Tonyhoz és gyorsan arcon csókolta.

– Szólj Happynek, gyorsan átöltözöm – simogatta meg a férfi haját, majd beviharzott a gardrób szobába.

– Ezt nem úszod meg ennyivel, Gwen – dünnyögte Tony a bajsza alatt, majd megcsörgette Happyt, hogy jöjjön fel a huszadikra, és vigyázzon a rejtélyes, latin lányra.


	11. Előzmények (11. Rész)

– Miért kell már megint vigyáznom valakire? – dünnyögte Happy, mikor Tony és Gwen kiviharzott mellette Gwen szobaajtaján.

– Mert nem szökhet el – hadarta Gwen, majd megragadta Tony kezét, amit a férfi felé nyújtott, mielőtt rohanni kezdtek volna.

– Persze, Happy majd megoldja. Happy majd vigyáz a bevándorlóra. Happy majd kitakarít, ha Thor felrobbantja a bázist – mártírkodott, de azért becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és lehuppant az ájult Solana mellé az ágyra.

***

A Kapitány és Natasha már a helyszínen voltak, ami ezúttal a Times Square volt. Wanda is ott volt, és próbált egyben tartani egy irodaházat a varázserejével, ami rá akart dőlni az útra.

– Ki ellen küzdünk? – kérdezte Gwen Natashától, de a nő csak felnézett az egyik felhőkarcoló tetejére.

– Már megint a Hydra – sóhajtott csalódottan Tony. – Azt hittem valami izgisebb lesz.

– Ne, ez jól jön – kezdte Gwen, mire mindenki döbbenten nézett rá. – Mármint rákérdezhetek Solanára – magyarázta és azonnal fellendül a hálóval a mellettük lévő villanyoszlopra.

– Ki a fészkes fene az a Solana? – kérdezte hangosan Tony.

– Az a lány az ágyamban, akit otthagytuk Happyvel? – válaszolta Gwen, majd megindult a felhőkarcoló felé, aminek a tetején látszólag állt valaki.

– Ezt nem hiszem el... Gwen! – mérgelődött Tony, majd lecsapta a maszkját, felszállt és ő is megindult az épület felé.

– Nem tudom... meddig bírom tartani... és ez túl nehéz, hogy egyedül visszaállítsam – nyögte kivártatva, fájdalmasan Wanda.

– Jobb kérdés, hogy egyáltalán hogyan döntötte le? – elmélkedett a Kapitány, de nem csinált semmi érdembelit.

– Szerintem leengedheted, Wanda, mivel mindenki elrohant – mondta sóhajtva Natasha.

Gwen fellendül az épülettetején lévő rádió adóvevők egyikére, és onnan szólította csak meg a férfit.

– Mit akar? – kérdezte hangosan, mivel a szél fújt, és a huzat miatt önmagát is alig hallotta, főleg ilyen magasan.

– Valaki elrabolta a kísérletünket! – kiabálta a férfi. – Ezért New Yorknak pusztulnia kell!

– Ismer egy bizonyos So... – kezdte volna Gwen, de megjelent Tony és hátulról megragadta az ismeretlen férfit.

– Te meg mit csinálsz? – förmedt rá Gwen.

– Első szabály... ne próbálj meg tárgyalni a Hydrával... sosincs jó vége – harsogta Tony a huzatba, miután felcsapta a maszkját.

– Ha megkötözted, a bázison rákérdezhetek Solanára? – kiabált vissza Gwen, miközben Tony leütötte a kapálózót férfit, és a hóna alá csapta.

– Esetleg, de még mindig nem értek semmit ezzel kapcsolatban – dünnyögte Tony miközben lejöttek az épületről.

Időközben megérkeztek a tűzoltók, hogy csináljanak valamit a lerombolt épülettel.

– Nem volt idő – mentegetőzött Gwen. – Hé – ragadta meg Tony karját. – Minden elmesélek, megígérem.

– Azt nagyon jól teszed – nézett a lány szemébe, mire az kedvesen elmosolyodott.

***

Happy az ágyon ült, és egy régi számot dúdolgatott amikor Solana elkezdett magához térni. A férfi picit meg is ugrott, amikor a mexikói lány mocorogni kezdett Gwen hófehér ágyneműjén.

– Hol van a szőke? – ült fel morcosan.

– Gwennek dolga van, én vigyázok rád most. A nevem Happy – mondta fáradt és kissé érzelemmentes hangszínen Happy.

– Az a lány elrabolni engem  – nézett szúrós szemekkel Solana.

– Nem tudok semmit, én csak azt csinálom amire Tony és Gwen kért – emelte fel védekezően a kezeit Happy.

– Azt sem értem, hogy hogyan kerültem vissza oda, Londonba. Nem értek én semmit se – mondta zavartan Solana, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal lepattant az ágyról, az ablakhoz lépett és meredten elkezdett kibámulni rajta. Azt sem vette észre, hogy a kezei ismét szikráztak.

Happy feszülten figyelte azt, amit a lány produkált. Sok mindent látott mióta Tonynak dolgozott, de ez még neki is új volt, és nem tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy mire lehetett képes Solana.

– Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte, és hangjában picit hallani lehetett a félelmét.

Solana nem válaszolt, csak továbbra is bámult le a huszadikról.

Vihar közeledett és ő ezt tökéletesen érezte. Minden rezdülését érezte a Földnek, legalábbis azokat amik az időjáráshoz kapcsolódtak.

Az ég hangosan megdörrent és Happyt kirázta a hideg, a férfi gyűlölte a vihart. Solana ellenben mozdulatlanul bámult tovább, majd mikor hamarosan egy méretes villám villant fel az égen, a lány kezei egyre nagyobb szikrákat szórtak.

Nem telt bele fél percbe és az ablakon hangos koppanással landolt az első esőcsepp, amit hevesen követett a többi.

Happy a – lelke mélyén – csak el akarta volna húzni a sötétítő függönyöket és benyomni Gwen Hi-Fi-jén valami kellemes zenét, ami elnyomta volna a vihar rémes zajait, de nem mert közelebb menni Solanához, főleg, hogy a lány minden egyes villám után nagyobb fénnyel izzott.

***

– Most komolyan így akarsz játszani? – fortyogott Gwen, mikor beléptek a Bosszúállók torony ajtaján. A vihar őket is elérte, így Gwen és a többiek csuromvizesek voltak, Tony páncélján pedig csorogtak le az esőcseppek.

Az egész visszautat végigvitatkozták Tonyval. Tony dühös volt Gwenre amiért a lány nem mondott semmit Solanáról, Gwen pedig haragudott Tonyra amiért értetlen és türelmetlen volt.

– Nem értem, hogy miért nem lehet elmondani, hogy honnan szerezted a csajt – fintorogott tovább Tony. Egyik kezében könnyedén tartotta az ájult Hydrás férfit, hiszen még mindig viselte a Vasember ruhát.

– Mondtam, hogy elmondom, honnan van, de azt is mondtam, hogy jobb lesz, ha ülsz. Miért nem bírsz türelmesebb lenni? – sóhajtotta Gwen.

– Én már semmin nem lepődök meg, mondtam, hogy elmondhatod – szájalt tovább Tony.

– Rosszabbak vagytok, mint egy öreg házaspár – szólt oda Steve szemforgatva, mire mindketten dühösen pillantottak rá.

– Fogd be, Rogers! – mondták egyszerre.

– Ha megbocsájtasz, felmentem megnézni Solanát –  próbált végül pontot tenni az egész vita végére Gwen, és megindult a liftek felé, de Tony a szabadkezével visszahúzta, mire Gwen mérgesen a szemébe nézett.

– Azonnal eressz el, Anthony! – feszengett.

– Majd ha befejezted ezt, Gwenette! – vette át a stílust Tony. – Kikötözzük ezt a Hydrást, kifaggatjuk, és majd utána felmegyünk ehhez a híres Solanához közösen. Happy majd vigyáz még rá egy kicsit – tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, mire Gwent kirázta a hideg.

– Jól van, nem kell üvöltözni. Győztél, remélem örülsz – mondta kikerekedett szemekkel a szőkeség.

– Majd én felmegyek és rájuk nézek – mondta Natasha és megsimogatta Gwen hátát ahogy elhaladt mellette.

– Kösz, Nat – szorította össze hálásan a száját a lány.

***

Natasha felment a huszadikra, és kopogás nélkül belépett Gwen szobájába, ahol Happy vigyázott Solanára.

– Minden rendben, Happy? – kérdezte a vörös hajú nő.

Észrevette, hogy a lány az ablak előtt állt, és a kezei szikráztak.

– Szerinted miért csinálja? Elég ijesztő – kérdezte Happy.

– Fogalmam sincs – válaszolta Natasha, de közben megindult a lány felé, majd megtorpant mellette.

– Solana, igaz? – kérdezte kedvesen.

– Még egy őr? –  kérdezte válasz helyett Solana.

– Gondolom amióta itt vagy senki sem kérdezte meg, hogy éhes vagy-e – próbálkozott tovább Natasha.

– Nem, a szőke elrabolni, nagy ember itt tartani – utalt Gwenre és Happyre.

– Nagy ember? – kérdezte sértődötten Happy.

– Hát nem vagy valami kicsi – hallgattatta el Natasha, mire Happy csak fújtatott egyet.

– Szeretnél esetleg enni valami? – kérdezte újra Natasha.

Solana nem mondott semmit, csak ránézett Natashára, majd bólintott.

– Happy, hozz Solanának egy szendvicset – utasította Nat, mire Happy unottan sóhajtott.

Kilépett az ajtón, és otthagyta Natashával a lányt.

– Persze, majd Happy csinál szendvicset a szikrázó lánynak – mártirkodott tovább, ahogy várta a liftet.


	12. Előzmények (12. Rész)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Igen, tudom, hogy a Doktor 2005-ben ismerte meg Rose-t, és a Kanári Öböl-beli ütközet olyan 2006-ben lehetett, de ezt most NEM fogom tartani. A történéseket igen, de az évszámokat nem.

Gwen és Tony váltottak egy legkevésbé sem barátságosnak mondható pillantást mielőtt a férfi elindult volna az alaksorba vezető lépcső felé. A Hydrást még mindig fél kézzel tartotta, és direkt nem nézett hátra, hogy Gwen és Steve követik-e.

Gwen csak akkor nézett össze a Kapitánnyal, amikor Tony már a lépcső alján járt.

– Ilyenkor megkérdőjelezem, hogy igaz-e az a pletyka, hogy te és ő – súgta oda Steve, miközben ők is elindultak a lépcsőn.

– Amikor normális, akkor talán igaz, de per pillanat meg tudnám fojtani – mondta Gwen, de ő nem suttogott, és Tony hátra is pillantott erre a kijelentésre.

– Van fülem – mondta sértődötten, majd kinyitotta az egyik helyiség ajtaját és bement.

Mire Gwen és Steve beléptek a helyiségbe, a Hydrás férfi már egy székre volt helyezve és Tony épp megkötözte, hogy ha majd magához tért, kifaggathassák.

– Miért nem tér magához? – kérdezte a Kapitány miközben kitapogatta a férfi pulzusát. – Hiszen van pulzusa – tette hozzá.

Tony nem válaszolt, csak odasétált az egyik sarokba, ahol kartonszám álltak az ásványvizes üvegek, felkapott egyet, és mire Gwen vagy Steve bármit mondhatott volna arcon borította a férfit.

A Hydrás férfi riadtan magához tért, és láthatóan a tüdejében rekedt a levegője.

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezte miközben feszengett a kötelektől.

– Az mindegy – mondta Tony, majd a másik sarokban lévő szemetesbe hajította az üres ásványvizes palackot.

– Ki az a Solana? – kérdezte Gwen, és közelebb lépett a székhez.

– Maguk rabolták el a kísérletünket – mondta dühösen a férfi, és megpróbált felállni a székkel együtt, de nem sikerült neki.

– Nem, én csak rátaláltam – mondta Gwen, majd Tonyra és Steve-re nézett. – Adtam esélyt, hogy leülj és úgy hallgasd majd végig az egészet, de mivel türelmetlen vagy, én szóltam – nézett Tonyra dühösen, majd Stevehez fordult. – Sajnálom, Steve.

– Mit sajnálsz? – kérdezett vissza Steve, de Gwen már bele is kezdett.

– 1864-ben, Londonban találtam rá erre a lányra, jobban szólva a keresztanyám. Jobb kérdés, hogy hogyan került oda? – kérdezte feszülten Gwen és örült, hogy egyik férfi sem ájult el.

Nem nézett hátra, de el tudta képzelni az arcukat. Tony eltűnődött, Steve pedig valószínűleg összezavarodott.

– Na ne etessen az időutazós maszlagjával – csattant fel a Hydrás. – Valaki elrabolta a kísérletünket egy hete, de látom maguk voltak. A híres Bosszúállók – mondta, és szinte köpte a csapat nevét.

– A nevem dr. Gwenette Song,  apám a Doktor. Róla biztosan hallott, mivel tudtommal a Hydra ellopott minden adatot a Brit Hírszerzéstől –  kezdte Gwen, mire a férfi csak morgásszerű hangot hallatott.

– A Hydra tud a Doktorról, de a Doktornak nincsenek gyerekei. A felesége meghalt a feljegyzések szerint – érvelt a férfi.

– Nézzen újra utána. A Doktor kihozta River Songot a könyvtár adatbázisból és feláldozott jó pár évet az életéből, hogy River éljen – mondta Gwen. – Azt hiszem ezen az éjszakán fogant meg a nővérem, Jessica – tette hozzá nosztalgikus mosollyal.

– A Doktor elszaporodott? – hitetlenkedett a férfi.

– Bizony – mondta kárörvendő éllel a hangjában Gwen.

– Lehetetlen – suttogta a férfi.

– Jobb lesz, ha a Hydra frissíti az adatbázisát – mondta kihívóan Gwen.

– Tegyük fel elhiszem, hogy járt 1864-ben, de azt nem, hogy mágikus módon odakerült Solana – sziszegte a férfi.

Eközben Tony és Steve a háttérből figyelték az eseményeket.

– Jól tudom, hogy az egyik kémük betört pár éve a UNIT fekete archívumába?– kérdezte elgondolkozva Gwen.

– Ne játssza az ártatlant, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja erre a választ. A Torchwood lelőtte a tisztünket, de csak az egyiket, a másik visszatért azzal, amit meg tudott szerezni – mondta kárörvendve a férfi.

– Tudom, azt a férfit én magam lőttem le, igaz akkor nem tudtuk, hogy kihez tartoznak, de azóta sokat olvastam magukról a S.H.I.E.L.D. adatbázisában – mondta Gwen, majd hozzátette: – És azt is tudom, mi tűnt el. Maguk lehet annyira visszamaradottak agyilag, hogy nem is fogták fel, hogy mihez jutottak hozzá, de mi pontosan tudtuk, hogy mik tűntek el, és csak egy olyan dolog van azok között a tárgyak között, ami ezt tehette Solanával – mondta eltűnődve Gwen.

– Nem értem miről beszél. Két tárgy fegyver volt, a harmadik meg valami kacat, ami semmire sem volt jó – forgatta a szemeit a férfi.

– Az a „kacat” , egy Daleké volt, pontosabban egy felsőbbrendű Daleké, aki tagja volt a Skaro Szektának, még pontosabban ezt a Dalekot Dalek Caan-nak hívták. Most biztos arra gondol, hogy mégis mi a fészkes fene az a Dalek? Nos erre csak annyit tudok mondani, hogy az Univerzum legkegyetlenebb faja. A Dalekok nem éreznek, így nem csoda, hogy csak egy dolog élteti őket, hogy mindent és mindenkit kiirtsanak, ami nem Dalek. Egy jó éve a földet is „meglátogatták”, de gondolom maga azok közé tartozik aki inkább tagadja azt amit látott.  Londonban a Kanári Öbölben csata volt. Apám is ott volt az akkori útitársával, Rose Tylerrel. De nem is ez a lényeg.  A Skaro Szekta ellopott több találmányt is az Idő Lordoktól az Idők Háborúja alatt, de talán a legnagyobb ezek közül az, amit maguk elloptak az archívumból. Lehet ránézésre csak egy kacat, egy fémdarab, de az a „kacat” képes kimozdítani bármilyen lényt az időből, ha az veszélyben van. Ezek a felsőbbrendű Dalekok is arra használták, ketten el is tudtak menni, de Dalek Caan nem tudott elmenekülni a végezte elől. Őt elnyelte az üresség, de a vészidő ugrásra használt paneljét itt hagyta a Földön, és az így került az archívumba. Maguk ellopták, és nem tudták mi az, így valószínűleg csak a haszontalannak vélt lomok közé hajították. Igazam van? Szóval, kérdem én vajon Solana hozzáférhetett ezekhez a lomokhoz? Vajon annyira félt maguktól, hogy az eszköz megérezte, hogy bajban van és kiragadta, majd ledobta egy random időben? Ha így van, azt hiszem értem, hogyan került oda ahol én megtaláltam őt – hadarta végig egy levegővel Gwen, majd ezután hatalmat levegőt vett, és úgy várta a férfi válaszát.

– Solana abban a helyiségben volt tartva, ahol a lomok – mondta kisvártatva a férfi. – Nem hiszem el a meséjét, de mivel nincs más, így kénytelen vagyok – tette hozzá.

Tony eleget hallott, így odalépett Gwen mellé, majd a férfire pillantott.

– Hogy hívják? – kérdezte.

– Még nem végeztem a faggatással – makacskodott Gwen.

– Mit akarsz még megkérdezni? Ne haragudj, Gwen, de én nem tartom relevánsnak, hogy még több kérdést feltegyél neki – mérgelődött Tony.

– Még nem tudom, hogy miért szikrázik. Addig nem fogom befejezni – vágott vissza Gwen.

– Ez édes, veszekednek a Bosszúállók – gúnyolódott a férfi. – Nem mondom el a nevem .... Stark, és azt sem fogom elmondani, hogy mire képes Solana, Szöszi – válaszolt mindkét kérdésre.

Gwen megszokásból már nyúlt volna a farzsebébe, ahol a Torchwoodos időszakban a fegyverét tartotta, de mivel a feszülős pókszerkójában volt, így se farzsebe nem volt, se fegyvere.

 _– Sürgősen szereznem kell egy pisztolyt_ – gondolta, majd pisztoly híján  belemarkolt a férfi hajába, és hátrafeszítette a fejét. – Miért szikrázik Solana? Honnan szerezte a Hydra a lányt? És a legfontosabb kérdés, miért? – sziszegte idegesen Gwen, mire Tony hátrált pár lépést.

Még soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek Gwent. Tudta, hogy könnyű kihozni a sodrából, ahogy azt is, hogy a szőkeség hatalmasat tud ütni, de ez még Tonyt is meglepte.

A férfi felnyögött fájdalmasan, és mikor Gwen nem eresztette el percekig, végül belekezdett.

– A bőre alatt napelemeket... helyeztünk el – mondta levegősen. – Ezek az elemek a központi idegrendszeréhez vannak csatlakoztatva, így miután felvette a napfényt... elektromos árammá képes... fejleszteni...

– Te jó ég – mondta megrökönyödve Gwen.

– A Hydra legnagyobb... biológiai fegyvere... és maguk megint ellopták... először  a Maximoff testvérek... most Solana...

– Honnan van a lány?

– Megvettük... a szülei eladták... vagyis azt hitték munkát adunk neki... mi munkásnak vettük át a lányt száz pezóért... de persze többé nem látták... – Ezt hallva Gwen még erősebben megtépte a férfit.

– Szegény családból származott, így elfogadták... a pénzt... ekkor tíz éves volt... kísérleteket végeztünk rajta... a tervek négy évvel később el is készültek... de csak a tizenhatodik születésnapja... után ültettük be az elemeket... mivel meg kellett várnunk... hogy befejeződjön a csontosodás – zihálta a férfi.

– Ez a legundorítóbb amit eddig csináltak valakivel – köpte oda Steve.

– Mi a lány igazi neve? Nem vagyok idióta, amikor napelemeket említett, összeállt a kép, hogy a nevében a Sol a Napot jelenti – mondta dühösen Gwen.

– Lana... Maribella Torres... Butera – mondta nehézkesen a férfi, és hangosan felsóhajtott amikor Gwen elengedte a haját, majd nyekkent egyet mikor pár másodperccel később a lány bemosott neki.

– Még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért? – kérdezte feszülten Gwen, és hevesen emelkedett a mellkasa a stressztől.

– Hogy a Hydra érinthetetlen legyen. Leginkább a magukhoz hasonló kotnyeles senkik miatt... önvédelem céljából – sziszegte a férfi.

– Mire képes? – vette át a kérdezést Tony.

– Maguknak ott van Thor, nekünk Solana – válaszolt a férfi. – Csakhogy Solana sokkal nagyobb elektromosságot képes generálni, mint Thor. Nevetséges lenne, ha egymás mellé tennénk őket – nevetett fel kárörvendve a férfi.

– Látom, még nem látta Thort akcióban – kommentálta halkan Steve.

– Solana már nem a maguké, és jobban teszi, ha megbarátkozik a börtön gondolatával – mondta gúnyolódva Tony, majd elővette  a telefonját, és írt egy gyors üzenetet Furynek.

– Lehet tőlem megszabadulnak, de a Hydra éjjel-nappal dolgozik. Azt hiszik Solana az egyetlen? –üvöltött a férfi, de a három Bosszúálló már nem figyelt rá, mivel kimentek a helyiségből, és Tony rácsapta az ajtót mielőtt bezárta volna.

Felmentek a huszadikra, hogy beszéljenek Solanával.

Gwen és Tony még mindig mérgesen néztek a másikra, de mivel velük volt Steve, így nem kezdtek el ismét veszekedni...


	13. Előzmények (13. Rész)

Nem sokkal azután léptek be Gwen szobájába, hogy Happy felvitte a szendvicset Solanának. A lány így evett, és fel sem nézett a tányérról amikor Gwen becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

– Köszönöm, hogy vigyázott rá, Happy – mondta hálásan Gwen, mire Happy csak bólintott, majd otthagyta a társaságot.

Natasha az ablaknál állt és a lassan távolodó vihart nézte. Már nem dörgött akkorákat az ég, és a villámok is távolibbnak tűntek.

– Vannak fájdalmaid? – kérdezte Gwen hosszas gondolkodás után, és közben leült az ágyszélére.

– Szerinted kellemes érzés, ha a bőröd alá tömködnek valamiket? – kérdezett vissza tele szájjal Solana.

– Annál többet tettek – szólt közbe Tony, mire Gwen morcosan felpillantott rá.

– Ne ijesztgesd – figyelmezette a szőkeség.

– Mit fognak tenni velem? – kérdezte riadtan Solana.

– Nem kell visszamenned oda – nyugtatgatta Gwen. – Első körben, ha Tonynak is megfelel – nézett nyomatékosan a férfire. – Beköltözhetsz az egyik szobába, tisztálkodhatsz és alhatsz egy jó nagyot.

Solana nem válaszolt, de végül rábólintott.

– Igen, ez jó ötlet – szállt be Natasha is. – Holnap majd Bruce megvizsgál és megnézi, hogy pontosan mit is tettek veled – tette hozzá, majd elköszönt és visszavonult a saját szobájába.

– Ne félj, Lana, minden rendben lesz, nem fogunk bántani – szólt oda bátorítóan Steve is, majd ő is otthagyta a társaságot.

Csak Tony és Gwen maradtak ott a lánnyal.

– Tégy amit akarsz, Gwenette – mondta csalódott hangon Tony. – Önfejű vagy, szóval nem fogom tovább törni magam. Ami pedig a bevetéseket illeti, túl korán vittelek terepre – fűzte hozzá, majd ő is otthagyta a két lányt.

– Tony várj – szólt utána Gwen, de a férfi rájuk vágta az ajtót.

– Nem szimpatikus – szólalt meg Solana pár másodperccel később.

– Csak makacs – sóhajtott Gwen.

– Ha tényleg azok vagytok, akiknek mondani magatok, akkor segíteni nekem megkeresni valakit? – kérdezte pár perccel később, elgondolkodva a mexikói lány.

– Meg tudunk találni embereket – bólintott Gwen. – Kit szeretnél, ha megkeresnénk?

– A szüleimet a Hydra lelőtte, látni róla videó – mondta fájdalmas hangon Solana, Gwen pedig a szája elé kapta a kezét. – Bátyám szintén kivégezni, de azt tudom, hogy húgom elmenekült. Ha tényleg nem olyanok vagytok, mint ők, megkeresni Gabriella.

– Gabriella Torres Butera? – kérdezett vissza Gwen, Solana pedig bólintott.

– Holnap megpróbálom megkeresni őt – ígérte meg Gwen.

Közben Steve visszatért az egyik szabad szoba mágneskártyájával, így Gwen felállt az ágyról és miután Solana követte a példáját, átkísérte az üres lakosztályba.

– A fürdőszobád Wandával lesz közös, a szobától jobbra. Törölközőt találsz ott is, illetve a gardrób szobában a felső polcokon. Mi általában nyolc után szoktunk reggelizni menni a lányokkal az egyik kávézóba, szóval ha van kedved, csatlakozhatsz. Aludj jól – mondta Gwen, majd bátorítóan Solanára mosolygott, mielőtt egyedül hagyta volna.

Feszülten indult vissza a szobájába, mivel nagyon haragudott Tonyra. Olyannyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Wanda felé tartott.

Ha a barna hajú lány nem tér ki előle, valószínűleg összeütköztek volna.

– Valami baj van, Gwen? – kérdezte aggodalmas hangon Wanda.

– Nem tudom, hogy mit csináljak – mondta kétségbeesetten Gwen, majd sóhajtott egyet.

– Tonyval kapcsolatban? – kérdezte Wanda, és egy kézmozdulattal beinvitálta Gwent a szobájába.

Gwen belépett és leült Wanda hófehér kanapéjára. Csak ezután válaszolt.

– Igen, vele – mondta elgondolkodva, és elhúzta a száját.

– Ha velem így mert volna beszélni, már nem lenne nyelve – mondta kikerekedett szemekkel Wanda.

– Szívem szerint addig ütném amíg mozog... vagy megcsókolnám – nevetett fel fájdalmasan Gwen.

– Túlságosan megkedvelted annak ellenére, hogy egy igazi seggfej – sóhajtott fel Wanda.

– Szerinted beszéljem meg vele? – tűnődött el a szőkeség.

– Szerinted meg lehet vele? – forgatta meg a szemeit Wanda.

– Ha én nem megyek oda hozzá, ő nem fog. Túlságosan büszke.

– Na igen, erről le kéne szoktatnod –  vigyorgott Wanda.

– Mintha ez olyan egyszerű lenne – nevetett fel keserűen Gwen.

– Az már rajtad múlik, Gwen, hogy megoldod-e. Neked kell eldöntened, hogy megér-e neked ennyit Tony Stark – mondta bátorítóan Wanda.

– Beszélek vele – dönti el pár másodperc gondolkodás után. – De mi lesz, ha elküld?

– Szerintem nem fog, Gwen – bíztatta Wanda.

– Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál – mondta hálásan Gwen.

– Bármikor – mosolyodott el Wanda, és miután elköszöntek, Gwen a harmadik emeletre ment, ahol Tony irodája és szobája volt.

***

Miután visszatért a szobájába, vett egy forró zuhanyt. Utána kicsit nyugodtabban lépett ki a fürdőből, miután magára vette a fürdőköntösét.

Visszament a szobájába, öntött magának egy pohár whiskyt, felrakott egy Black Sabbath lemezt, leült az ágya szélére és sóhajtott egyet. Próbálta feldolgozni azokat a dolgokat, amik korábban történtek.

A gondolataiban egy hangos kopogtatás zavarta meg, majd egy éles női hang.

– Tony, odabent vagy? – kérdezte Gwen, és újra kopogtatott.

– Nem vagyok itt – szólt ki szarkasztikusan, majd belekortyolt az italába.

– Ha nem akarod, hogy berúgjam az ajtót, kinyitod – mondta szigorúan Gwen.

– Nem beszélek veled – jött ismét a válasz Tonytól.

– Ez aztán a felnőtt hozzáállás – pufogott Gwen.

– Mert az felnőttes volt ahogy a Solana ügyet rendezted? – válaszolt hangosan a férfi, és közben lezárta a zenét a távirányítóval.

– Türelmetlen vagy, én mondtam, hogy mindent el fogok mondani. Ha leülök veled csevegni miután visszahoztam, akkor a Hydrás férfit nem kaptuk volna el – próbált érvelni Gwen.

– Útközben is elmondhattad volna – makacskodott tovább Tony.

– Utoljára mondom, nyisd ki az ajtót – mondta mérgesen Gwen.

– Nem nyitom – mondta sértődötten Tony, mire Gwen hangosan sóhajtott.

– Te kérted – figyelmeztette és berúgta az ajtót. Átcsörtetett Tony irodáján, majd belépett a nyitott ajtaján a hálószobájába.

– Neked elment a maradék eszed? – csattant fel Tony, majd miután megitta az utolsó kortyot a poharából lecsapta dühösen az éjjeliszekrényére.

– Mondtam, hogy nyisd ki a rohadt ajtót! – hangoskodott Gwen.

Tony megindult a lány felé és mikor odaért hozzá, minden egyes lépésével egyre jobban a falhoz szorította.

– Azért jöttem, hogy megbeszéljük – hebegte a lány.

– Nincs mit megbeszélni, nem tudok így bízni benned, ha elhallgatsz dolgokat – szajkózta tovább Tony.

– Mindent megtudtál – érvelt Gwen. – Különben is, akinek bocsánatot kellene kérnie az te vagy, nem én kezdtem el veled úgy beszélni – mondta fájdalmas hangon Gwen, mire Tony elgondolkodva hátrált egy lépést.

– Hallgatlak – mondta Gwen önérzetesen amikor Tony nem mondott egy szót sem percekig.

A férfi utált bocsánatot kérni, éppen ezért nem igazán találta a megfelelő szavakat.

Végül, amikor újabb két percig néma csendben álltak, Gwen lemondóan sóhajtott, majd megindult volna, hogy magára hagyja Tonyt. A férfi viszont a derekára csúsztatta a kezét, majd gyorsan de annál gyengédebben közel rántotta magához a lányt és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

Gwen látta a férfi szemében a megbánást, Tony ellenben döbbenetet látott Gwen szemeiben.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit kell ilyenkor mondani – suttogta a lány arcába. – És ez a lehető legőszintébb dolog, amit most mondani tudok neked, Gwen. – Egyik kezével végigsimított Gwen arcán és eltűrt a homlokából egy kósza tincset.

Gwen behunyta a szemét, és pár másodpercig kiélvezte Tony gyengéd érintését.

– Egy sajnálom megteszi – mondta végül halkan, miután kinyitotta a szemeit.

– Sajnálom – suttogta Tony, majd lassan odahajolt Gwen arcához és gyengéden megcsókolta az ajkait.

A lány rövid időre belefeledkezett a csókba és közelebb bújt a férfihoz, de hamar észbe kapott és elhúzódott tőle.

– Ennyivel nem úszod meg, Tony – monda szigorúan, de az ajkán a mosoly másról árulkodott. Gwen már nem volt dühös.

– Tudom, egy öntelt, gazdag seggfej vagyok – idézte vigyorogva a jelzőket, amikkel még Gwen illette az ismeretségük elején.

– Öntelt gyakran vagy és seggfej is, azt pedig mostanra tudhatnád, hogy a pénzed nem érdekel – mondta Gwen, majd ismét belenézett a férfi szemeibe. – Tudtam, hogy nehéz eset vagy – sóhajtott. – De, ha nem nagy kérés, próbálj meg bízni bennem – kérte halkan, és közben megsimogatta Tony arcát.

– Nehezen bízom meg bárkiben – vallotta be a férfi, és közben a lány kezére helyezte a sajátját. – De veled talán kivételt teszek – mondta elszántan.

– Remélem, nem lesz még egy ilyen vita. – Jóval inkább kérésnek hangzott, mint sem kijelentésnek.

– Igyekezni fogok – ígérte meg Tony. – Nem akarom, hogy te is...

– Hogy én is micsoda? – kérdezte gyengéden a lány.

– Magamra hagyj – vallotta be alig hallhatóan, majd átölelte Gwent, hogy elrejtse azt, hogy elvörösödött az arca.

Gwen meglepetten viszonozta az ölelést, de az váratlanabbul érte amit a férfi mondott neki.

– Nem foglak magadra hagyni – suttogta a fülébe, és közben cirógatta a haját.

– Mindenki ezt mondta, de mégis mindenki átvert. – Nem értette, miért nyílik meg ennyire, de mivel jól esett neki Gwen közelsége, csak úgy ömlöttek belőle a szavak. – Apám, az állítólagos barátaim, nők... mindenkit csak a pénzem érdekel, apám pedig a tudományt választotta helyettem, míg késő nem lett – mondta fájdalmas hangon.

– A pénz engem soha nem érdekelt. A szüleim túlélő művészek, arra neveltek, hogy éljek ahogy kedvem tartja, ahogy jól esik. Ha pénzre volt szükségem, mindig megszereztem, de most jó ideig nincs ilyen problémám – válaszolta Gwen és közben még mindig ölelte Tonyt. – A Torchwood remekül fizetett. A Királynő gondoskodott róla, hogy így legyen. Egyébként pedig soha nem értettem azokat az embereket, akik kihasználnak másokat egy kis pénzért. Ha annyira más pénzére vágyom, kérek tőle, maximum nem ad – mondta a lány, mire Tony elengedte, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Szóval nem érdekel a pénzem? – kérdezte még mindig hitetlenkedve.

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – biztosította Gwen. – Ami pedig a szülőket illeti. Sokszor nehéz velük, de őket nem mi választjuk ki. Nagyon szeretem a szüleimet, de azt nem, hogy 15 évesen utamra engedtek. A testvéreimet is és engem is. Idő Lordként, Idő Ladyként meg kell tanulnunk önállónak lenni, én ezt értem, de egyedül a nagyvilágban, az univerzumban koránt sem lányálom létezni. Egy Idő Lord nem hal meg soha, csak regenerálódik. Fájdalmas végignézni ahogy a szeretteik elporladnak, ők viszont mennek tovább. Ez várt rám, de én nem vigyáztam és most halandó lettem – sóhajtott mielőtt folytatta volna. – Szóval félek a szüleim elé állni, és közölni hogy egy nap elveszítenek – mondta fájdalmas hangon.

– De a te szemszögedből ez jó nem? – kérdezte elgondolkodva Tony. – Mármint, gondolom a testvéreid nem igazán találnak maguknak senkit, vagy vannak más Idő Lordok is? –  kérdezte Tony.

– Nem, csak a mi családunk és Missy – magyarázta Gwen. – De ő sem talált magának még senkit. Ő régen férfi volt, de úgy döntött, hogy ezúttal nővé regenerálódik. Egy valaki lenne, akivel talán lenne esélye, de ő kétlem, hogy megbocsájtja neki, amit férfiként tett az Egyesült Királysággal.

– Mit tett? – érdeklődött Tony. Kezei Gwen derekán pihentek, és érdeklődve hallgatta a lányt.

– Ez még neked a jövő. 2007-ben tett... tenni fog valamit, amit Jack nagybátyám soha nem fog megbocsájtani neki – válaszolt amilyen burkoltan csak tudott.

– Na és Jack nagybátyád, hogy hogy jó lenne neki? Azt hittem ő ember, vagy nem? – tűnődik el Tony.

– Ember, de nem halhat meg, mivel fix pont az univerzumban – mondta könnyedén Gwen.

– Soha? – kérdezte felvonta szemöldökökkel Tony.

– Elvileg soha – bólintott Gwen.

– Azt mondtad testvéreid. Hány testvéred van? – kérdezte a férfi, és közben az ablaknál lévő kanapéhoz vezette Gwent, majd leült vele.

– Három. Jessica, Daniel és Athéné – válaszolta a lány.

Már nem ölelték egymást, de Tony egy pillanatra sem engedte el Gwen kezét.

– Athéné? Mint a Görög Istennő? – kérdezte meglepetten a férfi.

– Amikor ő fogant, anyám állítása szerint, az ókori Görögországban voltak. Szóval ezért úgy döntöttek, hogy Athéné lesz a neve – magyarázta kuncogva Gwen.

– Áh, így már világos – mosolyodott el Tony, majd összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mi az? – kérdezte érdeklődve Gwen.

– Csak azon tűnődöm, hogy milyen lehet utazni az időben?

– Átok és áldás egyben. Huszonhárom évesen eldönthettem volna, hogy akarom-e ezt az életet. Ha úgy döntök igen, apám elültetett volna nekem egy korált a TARDIS-ból, mint ahogy a nővéremnek és a bátyámnak is tette. Ők már boldog űrhajó tulajdonosok. A TARDIS a tér-időgép neve. Gallifrey-ről származik, ahonnan az Idő Lordok is. A bolygó elpusztult az Idők Háborújában, csak apám és a Mester, Missy élték túl. A TARDIS viszont nem egy sima gép, mivel él és lelke van. Ezért kell termő talajba elültetni a korált, és ezért kell neki legalább hét év, hogy megnőjön. Harmincéves koromra kaphattam volna én is egy időgépet, de mindketten tudjuk, hogy a pókos baleset eldöntötte helyettem a sorsom. Valószínűleg a Földön maradok és amíg tehetem, vigyázok rá – mondta mosolyogva Gwen, de Tony érezte, hogy azért picit csalódott is.

– Azt hiszem értem, hogy miért félsz elmondani a szüleidnek, ami történt – bólintott Tony, és ezúttal nem kérdezett többet Gwen családjáról, mert látta hogy a téma picit felzaklatta a lányt.

– Egyszer pedig muszáj lesz – sóhajtott Gwen, majd végig sem gondolva hogy mit tesz, Tony vállára hajtotta a fejét.

A férfi átkarolta a hátát, és egy puha csókot nyomott a lány feje búbjára.

– Szent a béke? – kérdezte reménykedve.

– Igen – válaszolta Gwen mosolyogva.

Egy darabig így ültek, némán egymás társaságában, de aztán elbúcsúztak és mindketten nyugovóra tértek, miután váltottak egy búcsúcsókot.


End file.
